la leyenda de Zelda y el emblema de fuego
by Princess Aaramath
Summary: 7años despues que ganondorf fue encerrado por los sabios,a Hyrule llegan visitantes de la lejana Altea. Un rey es manipulado y llegan nuevos enemigos a Hyrule.¿podra la paz y el amor gobernar de nuevo en Hyrule y Altea? descubre lo aquí adentro! Porfiin! nuevo Cap!
1. Chapter 1

Primero que todo queria decirles que es mi primer fanfic asi que Piedaad!...debo tener muuchas faltas de todo tipo y me encantaria que me lo digan en un sean malines pliis!  
>otra cosa es aclarar que este fic es una mescla de muchas cosas, en primer lugar esta The legend of Zelda...mesclare el mundo de Ocarina of Time con el de T. Princess como tambien mesclare personajes y eventos ocurridos en cada juego que seran esplicados en el momento que sea necesario para que se entienda la trama de la historia.<br>ademas de eso cabe mencionar que pondre personajes de Fire Emblem, usare la mayoria de Shadow Dragón pero a la vez pondre a Roy que no aparece en este. si tienen un duda déjenla en un review y seran respondidas con mucho gusto n.n (al menos que pregunten por que soy taan mala escribiendo ...)

Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran N, lo que hago es solo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><span>La legenda de Zelda y el Emblema de fuego:<span>_

Capitulo 1:

Hace 3 meses atrás, el Altea se realizo un consejo de gobierno con la finalidad de decidir lo mejor para el pueblo. Había pasado mucho tiempo de la muerte del rey Cornelius en la guerra contra Gra y Crimea. Altea necesitaba un rey digno de llevar una corona y a la vez necesitaba tener aliados de confianza, así se decidió que el Principe Marth debía ascender al trono, pero para esto debía casarse con una princesa cuyo reino fuese rico económica y militarmente.

Fue entonces que llego el rumor de un caballero que fue muy cercano al rey Cornelius,diciendo que detrás del tenebroso Bosque Perdido se encontraba un reino llamado Hyrule que tenia muy buenas relaciones diplomáticas y era muy rico , además el rey Nohansen fue muy cercano en la juventud al rey Cornelius así que serian recibidos con los brazos abiertos.  
>Así sin mas vacilaciones y sin pedir la opinión del príncipe. Organizaron una visita al reino de Hyrule para que este pidiera la mano de la princesa.<p>

Llevaban casi dos meses rodeando el bosque Perdido , que como se conocía en Altea era un bosque maldito que como mencionaba su nombre "perdía " a cualquier intruso que osara entrar en el.  
>Los paisajes se hacían cada vez mas monótonos, desde la ventanilla de su carruaje solo podía divisar los lindes del bosque. Ya hastiado de tanto árbol, dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabellos azules que dormía a su lado, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello tapándole un poco el rostro.<br>Mirándola comenzó a divagar de como seria su vida si pudiera elegir casarse con ella. Desgraciadamente el reino de donde venia era pequeño y solo correspondía a una isla al sureste de Altea. A veces pensó decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero el valor se marchaba cuando sus ojos azules se posaban en el. Era increíble que el, el príncipe Marth de Altea, que había peleado y vencido a cuanto ejercito se le cruzo por el camino, no podía decirle a una chica que la amaba.

Después de unos minutos de viaje, desde los arboles hubo un fuerte ruido parecido a una explosión que lo saco de sus pensamientos su guardaespalda se acerco por una de las ventanillas del carruaje.  
>―¡príncipe Marth!―dijo Jagen―hay una bestia gigante a unos 10 metros de distancia, ¿que hacemos?<br>Marth salio del carruaje diciéndole a Shiida que se quedara dentro de el.  
>―los arqueros ataquen por atrás, los paladines y caballeros trataremos de cortarle las piernas y cola.―respondió Marth.<p>

El monstruo estaba dándole la espalda, los arqueros tiraron pero las flechas chocaban contra las escamas del reptil.

―Señor, ¡Las flechas no le hacen daño!―grito Wolf un arquero de cabello morado.

Marth asintió y le hizo un ademán a los caballeros para que comenzaron el ataque, la bestia tenia una coraza tan dura que solo le causaron rasguños,lo que hizo enojar bastante al reptil quien en un movimiento rápido(para un animal de tal envergadura) quedo de frente a sus nuevos atacantes, empezó a aspirar aire para tirarles una llamarada, Marth ya veía su muerte,pero de pronto desde la parte de arriba del hocico de la bestia apareció un chico que le lanzo algo en la boca, el reptil se atraganto y al cerrar la boca le exploto la bomba, después de unos gritos de agonía la bestia desapareció haciéndose humo.

―Muchas gracias por distraerlo―dijo el rubio acercándose a los Alteanos―me quedaba solo una bomba. Si hubiera fallado quizás todo el bosque estaría quemado.  
>―Gracias a ti...si no hubieras estado aquí esa bestia nos hubiera matado―dijo el príncipe―soy Marth, ellos son mis guardianes y amigos.<br>―Soy Link, un gusto en conoceros― dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano saludando a los presentes.  
>―¿Que hace un joven como tu saliendo de un bosque maldito, y peleándose con un monstruo gigante?― dijo Jagen anteponiendo la lanza desde su caballo.<br>―¿Yo?... vine a exterminar a ese Dodongo que quería quemar al Bosque Perdido...―respondió Link―aunque yo debería preguntar que hacéis vosotros en los lindes del bosque..nunca los había visto por aquí.  
>―Estamos de visita, queremos encontrar ver al rey―dijo el Príncipe― venimos rodeando el bosque hace un par de meses.<br>―Entonces ya debéis alejaros del bosque y avanzar hacia el noroeste de aquí por un kilómetro y medio―dijo Link apuntando la dirección señalada― si queréis yo los guió, voy para allá también  
>―Te lo agradecería eternamente―le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Link y este le copio el gesto.<p>

Mientras los acompañantes de Marth y este mismo se preparaban para viajar, Link saco una ocarina y con un dulce sonido atrajo hacia si una yegua de pelaje color caramelo y crin blanca,luego toco una tonada mas movida haciendo que el cielo se nublara y se pusiera a llover apagando los arboles que habían sido quemados por el Dodongo, se subió a la yegua y les hizo un ademán para que los siguiera.

Así avanzaron por la pradera de Hyrule llegando al castillo cerca de una hora después, no hablaron mucho ya que Link iba "hablando solo" o eso creían Marth y compañía.

Luego de esperar una media hora el rey Nohansen recibió al Príncipe Marth y compañía en su castillo, al saber que era el hijo de Cornelius su amigo de la infancia se puso muy feliz de tenerlos de visita.

Organizo una gran cena para que conocieran al Príncipe Sheik y la Princesa Zelda. Quienes se veían muy contentos por la visita.

El banquete prosiguió muy apacible, el rey se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa y a su derecha estaba el principe Sheik , la Princesa Zelda, luego Link e Impa. y después de esta algunos de los súbditos de Marth ,a la siniestra del rey se sentaba el príncipeMarth , la princesa Shiida, luego Jagen, Cain,Abel, Lena y otros mas.

Pasaron las horas y el banquete termino, y todos los visitantes fueron guiados a sus aposentos.

-o-

Ya se había hecho de noche, una hermosa noche de luna llena,el rey miraba el cielo desde el balcón de su habitación pronto un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo, miro hacia su habitación y vio una sombra en ella.

―¿quien eres?―pregunto el rey.

―No importa quien sea yo―dijo la sombra―lo importante es como tu me ayudaras a llevar a cabo mis planes.

―Estas loco si crees que te ayudare―dijo fuertemente el rey.

―jajaja―rió la sombra―no le estoy preguntando su majestad.

diciendo esto la sombra se acercó muy rápidamente al rey y de entre sus ropas saco una esfera color rojo, y se la puso frente a sus ojos,el rey cayó en un trance inmediatamente .

―jajaja―se burlo la sombra―ahora seras mi esclavo, obedecerás todas las ordenes que te imponga.

―¡si mi señor!― respondió el rey.―¿Cual es su primera orden?

―¡Quiero que destierres del reino al Héroe del Tiempo!―dijo la sombra; y luego desapareció de la habitación igual como apareció: en una nube de humo negro.

**continuara**

Hola! si llegaron hasta aquí es que el capi no estuvo tan malo...o simplemente por que al ser tan cortito no les costo mucho terminarlo!

Perdoon por el capi... es muy cortiito lo único que les puedo prometer es que el sig sera mas largo u.u

Después de mucho pensarlo y leer muchos consejos de Angelique-Cooper a la cual le agradezco con el alma (gracias por tu paciencia):D decidí cambiar completamente este capi... me quedo cortiito pero pasaron mas cosas que la primera versión xD

Espero que también haya mejorado un poquito que sea T-T

Si leen este fic déjenme sus review para saber si le sigo a esta ideota que tengo xD

hasta la prox !

P.D: pido disculpas por las faltas en el fic, mi escusa: pues creo que "el block de notas" que ocupo para escribir el fic no es muy compatible con la pag asi que hizo que desapareciera "mágicamente" algunas palabras, pero ya las arregle :3


	2. Chapter 2

**_DESCARGOS DE RESPONSABILIDAD :Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen sino a la Gran N y sus desarrolladores, yo solo los uso por diversión_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo 2<span>**_

El sol estaba saliendo por la montaña de la Muerte,desde que Link trabajaba en el castillo tenia por costumbre levantarse al alba para ir a despertar al Príncipe Sheik. A los 11 años ingreso a la guardia civil de Hyrule, y no le costo mas de medio año para que apreciaran sus habilidades de espadachín y fue ascendido a soldado real y así siguió hasta ser soldado dorado, el mayor rango entre los soldados de Hyrule , quienes tenían el deber de cuidar del príncipe(princesa) y reyes.  
>Así fue como a los 13 años llego a ser guardián de Sheik príncipe de Hyrule, si te preguntáis donde estaba el Príncipe Sheik cuando Hyrule fue devastada por Ganondorf,solo puedo deciros que a los dos años fue enviado junto a su madre a Labrynna, ya que su abuela la reina Ambi* se encontraba muy enferma y al no haber otro heredero al trono su hija tubo que tomar su lugar por largo tiempo. Y como en Hyrule poco se conocía de el y nadie hablo de el en muchos años su hermana melliza Zelda ocupo su nombre en los años en que Ganondorf hizo lo que quiso en Hyrule<p>

Volvió a Hyrule a los 12 años. Al principio la idea de que un chico de su edad fuera su guardián no le pareció muy bien , dudo hasta que una tarde se le ocurrió la brillante idea de escaparse del castillo, y fue salvado por su guardián de los wolfos y stalchild que aparecen de noche en la pradera de Hyrule. Desde entonces confió siempre su vida al joven rubio.  
>Se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos estudiando o practicando con la espada, después de unos años el príncipe había logrado ser casi tan bueno como el maestro, pero Link siempre se dejo unos trucos bajo la manga.<p>

Bueno eso es un cuento aparte,como iba diciendo. Link iba caminando a la habitación del Príncipe se empezó a sentir extraño, una sensación de malestar en el pecho lo acongojaba. Pero no era un dolor corporal, mas bien era un mal presentimiento, en el fondo de su ser presentía que este día pararían cosas extrañas, no podía decir que era exactamente lo que pensaba ya que en el castillo todo se veía normal. Así que decidió no hacer caso y fue a levantar al Príncipe. Hoy seria un día pesado.

* * *

><p>En la habitación del rey<p>

―Estas seguro que funcionara?―dijo sombra 2

― Que te hace dudarlo?-dijo sombra 1 ―tan poca fe le tienes a mis poderes? Si no fuera por mi tu no estarías aquí Ganondorf!  
>―Jajajajaja...si no hubieras sido tu, abría sido otro el que me hubiera sacado de esa maldita prisión―dijo Ganondorf―pero te agradezco que me sacaras... mi unico deseo es ver al idiota de Link agonizando y frente sus ojos matar a la princesita, cuanto anhelo que implore que lo mate rápidamente.<br>―jajaja creeme tendrás ese placer―dijo sombra 1―ya tenemos un trato, y si ambos cumplimos...tendremos para nosotros todo el continente jajajaja!

Entonces la sombra 1 metió una mano en su túnica, sacando una esfera roja la puso frente a la cabeza del rey que aun seguia dormido.  
>― Levántate!―grito sombra 1 y el rey inmediata mente obedeció .<br>―Hoy cumpliras con tu cometido―ordeno Ganondorf.  
>―Si, señor―dijo apagada mente el rey.<p>

De pronto sonó la puerta, eran los guardianes del rey que lo venían a escoltar al comedor.

* * *

><p>-desayuno, en el comedor real-<p>

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana no estaban todos los invitados del castillos en la mesa solo estaban sentados los príncipes Sheik y Marth, las princesas Zelda y Shiida y Jagen (guardaespaldas del príncipe Marth)<br>Link e Impa esperaban a la entrada de la habitación.  
>Todos los comensales esperaban al rey para poder comenzar a comer, mientras charlaban de cosas del reino, de los Gorons o los Zoras,cuando sonaron las trompetas anunciando la llegada del soberano de Hyrule.<br>Al entrar el rey se veía diferente, había algo en el que no era normal,estaba pálido ,casi grisáceo que contrastaba con su apariencia normal : era una persona alegre y risueña, que siempre llegaba de los primeros a cada comida.

La mesa estaba llena de los mas deliciosos manjares del reino,todos comían mientras el rey los miraba con ojo analizador a cada uno de ellos hasta que su vista se detuvo en el joven rubio que estaba parado al lado de Impa. Su mirada entonces se volvió de furia incontrolable, se paro de su asiento y fue directo hacia Link, se paro en frente y dijo

―Ven a mi despacho en seguida!―grito el rey y se fue dando un gran portazo se marcho.

Todos quedaron atónitos,nadie en todo el castillo había visto alguna vez una reacción parecida de parte del rey, ni en los peores momentos del realizo una reverencia y salio del comedor .Camino rápidamente por los pasillos, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso al hablar ante el rey de Hyrule, ni siquiera la vez que al volver del viaje del tiempo cuando fue junto a Zelda a decirle los planes que tenia Ganondorf para el reino. Esta vez se encontraba solo, ante un rey sumamente enojado. Sus manos sudaban cuando al fin llego al despacho, toco la puerta y escucho un "adelante" .Giro la manilla de la gran puerta y paso.

―Sientate―dijo el rey muy calmado―te he llamado para hablar un tema muy serio contigo.  
>― Dígame señor― respondió quedamente.<br>―He sido informado que las gerudos quieren asaltar el castillo-prosiguió el rey-tengo entendido que Nabooru encabeza a las traidoras.  
>-Pero señor,Nabooru siempre estuvo con Hyrule,y usted lo sabe bien-Dijo Link.<br>-Eso a mi no me consta, pero no te he llamado para hablar de suposiciones, quiero encargarte una misión muy importante―dijo el rey―te ordeno que vayas y mates a Nabooru.

Link quedo en estado de shock,jamas se le paso por la cabeza que el rey le pediría algo por el estilo. El no era un Mercenario o un asesino a sueldo para que le pidieran algo por el estilo; también estaba el hecho de que Nabooru era su amiga, lo ayudo bastante en la poca cuando tubo que matar a Ganondorf. Pasaron unos minutos y Link por fin pudo articular una respuesta para el rey.

―Lo siento mi señor― empezó a decir―no puedo cumplir su mandato, ya que Nabooru es una Gerudo que ha respetado siempre el tratado de paz entre nuestros pueblos...seria declararles la guerra inmediata.  
>―Entonces no cumpliras mis ordenes―dijo enfurecido el rey<p>

―No señor― respondió firmemente Link

―Entonces quiero que te vayas de mi castillo!, no quiero verte ni siquiera cerca de la ciudadela!-grito el rey enfurecido al extremo ―Quedas desterrado de Hyrule!  
>Link no cabía de la sorpresa ya no sabia que hacer, así que se paro de su asiento y salio de la habitación para dirigirse inmediata mente a la suya.<p>

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, esos pasillos que tal vez vería por ultima vez : la alfombras rojas de terciopelo dignas de un palacio adornados los bordes con hilo dorado al parecer de oro; los grandes ventanales abiertos que dejaban entrar la luz del sol de la mañana por entre las cortinas rojas que ya estaban recogidas.

Sin percatarse paso frente de algunos soldados y sirvientas que lo saludaron como de costumbre, pero el iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera les presto atención. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos , entro al fin en su cuarto y busco un bolso grande que tenia guardado hace años y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias mas preciadas: su saco de bombas, arco y carcaj con flechas, su traje Zora y el traje Goron, guardo la fotografía que tenia en su velador (era una foto de el junto a los príncipes Sheik y Zelda en los jardines del palacio). Saco de abajo de su cama un baúl del cual estrajo un gancho de mano y una bolsa con rupias, las guardo en el bolso y salio con el.

Pero para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta , vio a la persona mas inesperada: La Princesa Zelda estaba lista para tocar la puerta. La princesa al ver a Link con un bolso en mano se sorprendió sobre manera y le hizo un adem n para que lo dejara entrar a su cuarto.

―¿Que paso Link?...¿que te dijo mi padre?―Pregunto impaciente la princesa

―..Realmente no se si era tu padre, me pidió que hiciera algo a lo cual me negue..―dijo Link

―¿Que cosa?-hablo de nuevo Zelda

―me pido que matara a Nabooru , fue bastante extraño...me contó algo de que supuesta mente las Gerudos comandadas por ella vienen a Hyrule a declarar la guerra...― respondió inseguro Link

―¿Queee?- La princesa casi cae del asombro.  
>―Eso, quería que matara a Nabooru, y como me negué me desterró de Hyrule ―dijo Link―Escuchame Zelda: cuidate, el rey esta raro y no se si realmente sea el mismo en este momento, por favor Zelda no te descuides y cualquier cosa escaparte o llámame telepaticamente, no quiero que te pase nada y tengo malos presentimientos.<p>

Zelda asintió con la cabeza y salieron juntos de la habitación. Caminaron en silencio por los jardines del palacio para reencontrarse con Sheik que seguramente estaría paseando por los jardines del palacio. Y allí lo encontraron charlando animadamente cerca de una fuente con el Príncipe Marth y la Princesa Shiida.  
>Se acercaron a ellos y Link se despidió de los príncipes y cuando le dio la mano a Sheik le entrego un papel y le dijo que lo leyera después y saco la ocarina para llamar a Epona, se subió a ella y les dirigió una sonrisa para luego salir del palacio.<p>

Desde una ventana miraban como se iba Link, todo les estaba saliendo de maravilla: tenían al rey a sus pies y pronto podría llevar a cabo la siguiente fase de su plan para apoderarse del continente, si todo salia como ahora en una semana ya estaría todo listo.

**Continuara**

Reina Ambi* : es la reina de Labrynna que aparece en Oracle of ages.

Bueno solo me que decirles que el capitulo era mas largo pero por problemas de guardado lo deje hasta ahi :3 Gracias a los que lean esto y si se dan un minutito de su vida para dejar un review...se los agradeceria con el alma xD

Espero subir el siguiente luego ... aunque si no ahi review talvez me demore por la falta de inspiración xDDD

bye bye!

By: Princess Aaramath! :3 :3

P.D.: creo que el programa que uso para escribir no es compatible completamente con el de esta pag. por esa razón yo creo que se borraron algunas letras (las que tenían tilde) así que pido disculpas si ahí alguna palabra que se me paso y no este completa .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad: los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen(por ahora) le pertenecen a Nintendo y sus desarrolladores**_

_"Cuidad a Zelda,si me necesitáis id al Bosque Perdido...los Kokiris te guiaran"_

Ese fue el mensaje que dejo Link a Sheik,el cual al no entender nada a lo que se refería su amigo decidió que la mejor idea era preguntarle a su hermana. Después de una amena conversación Sheik al fin salio de sus dudas...

―Pero aun tengo una duda...― decía Sheik

―¿Cual?―pregunto Zelda con tono cansado

―¿Porque a mi, que soy su "protegido" solo me dejo un papel con unas cuantas palabras y a ti te explico todo en persona?―pregunto el príncipe

―Bueno ...porque soy la favorita de las Diosas―se burlo Zelda

―¡Eso no es justo!―dijo Sheik

―Dile eso a la de arriba!― respondió Zelda

* * *

><p>Después de que el joven rubio se despidiera de ellos, Marth decidió hablar al fin con el rey Nohansen , así que se disculpo con los príncipes de Hyrule y junto a Shiida camino hacia el despacho de el ,cuando estaba a escasos dos metros de la puerta del despacho le iso unas señas a la joven princesa para que se marchara, este asunto lo tenia que saber llevar el un par de minutos frente a la puerta con la mano lista para tocar cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, cuando volteo a ver vio a su amigo y guardián Jagen. El un hombre de unos 50 años, de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y unos cuantos cabellos que le caían el la uno de los mejores paladines* que conocía junto con Abel y Cain.A pesar de su avanzada edad era un hombre enérgico y llevaba con gran facilidad la pesada armadura de color morado con detalles al príncipe con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que sabia que al fin el príncipe iba a pedir la mano de la princesa.<p>

― Deberías apresurarte y hablar luego con el, la espera no ayuda en nada―le dijo Jagen.

Marth lo miro asintiendo con la cabeza, sabia que su viejo amigo tenia razón, pero no quería cumplir tan complicada misión y aunque no podía negar que la princesa de Hyrule era hermosa, tenia miedo de la reacción del cuando se sintió seguro de que no podía seguir atrasando esta conversacion decidio tocar la puerta.

"Se escucho un "pase" y el entro despacio, el rey estaba sentado mirando a una ventana, parecía contento ya que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que contrastaba completamente a su aura oscura y su piel pálida. El príncipe se sento frente a el."

―Necesito hablar con usted,su majestad―dijo el príncipe

―Dime― respondió el aludido secamente.

―Quiero pedirle la mano de su hija―dijo el príncipe.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, Marth se sentía terrible por la forma que pidió la mano de la princesa, el había pensado decir algo como "su majestad,mi decicion de venir a visitaros es para forjar una alianza con el pueblo de Hyrule y creo que la mejor manera de unir nuestros reinos seria que me otorgarais la mano de vuestra hija la princesa Zelda"

Tenia un discurso casi perfecto, pero al momento de llevarlo a cabo solo pudo decirle eso, después de un par de minutos que para el príncipe fueron eternos, el rey por fin hablo:

―¿Porque crees que te daría la mano de mi hija?―dijo el

―bueno porque...―musito nervioso el príncipe―hace un año que volví a mi castillo, la guerra y desesperanza lo tenían devastado por completo, y la única forma de que mi pueblo vuelva a tener a un rey...es que me case con una princesa y así forjar lazos sanguíneos con vuestro reino.

―Me parece sensato,¿cuando planeas casarte con ella?―pregunto el rey

―Lo antes posible, su majestad―contesto de inmediato Marth

―Entonces lo anunciaremos en la cena―dijo el rey sin cambiar su aura oscura.―ahora puedes retirarte.

―si,su majestad―dijo el príncipe levantan doce de su asiento, realizo una reverencia y se marcho dejando nuevamente al rey solo, o casi solo.

― jajajaaja, ¿ así que ese es el que te derroto?―pregunto burlesca mente Ganondorf

―Tu no te rías, a ti te venció un niño de diez años ― respondió la sombra.

Ganondorf bufo por el comentario y se marcho a quien sabe donde.

* * *

><p>Cuando salio del despacho del rey, Shiida lo estaba esperando, lo miro con intriga y el le iso un gesto con la mano para que caminaran juntos.<p>

―¿Como te fue?―pregunto ella

―Bien, supongo― respondió con la cara gacha

―¿Que te dijo el rey?―le dijo intentando mirarlo a los ojos.

―Que anunciaría nuestra boda en la cena de hoy― sentencio el príncipe sin animo de seguir charlando del tema.

Caminaron hacia los jardines del Palacio por varios minutos en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron donde estaban entrenando la "alianza Altea".

Pasaron ahí el resto del día aguardando la hora de la cena.

* * *

><p>Eran las 7 de la tarde, y todos los huéspedes del castillo estaban sentados a la mesa del gran comedor junto a Impa y los príncipes Sheik y Zelda. De pronto sonaron las trompetas anunciando que el rey había llegado al comedor así que todos se levantaron de sus asientos y esperaron a que el rey se sentara para hacerlo ellos mismos. Después de unos minutos de comer en silencio el rey al fin hablo:<p>

―Hija mía, debo darte una gran noticia―dijo lo mas amable y feliz posible aunque su cara reflejara lo contrario.

―Dime padre ―contesto la aludida.

―Hoy después de desacerme de la escoria de Link,estube conversando con el principe Marth, y tome la decision de darle tu mano como esposa!¿no te hace feliz la noticia?―dijo el rey

―¿Que?―grito indignada la princesa―¡tu me prometiste que jamas me obligarías a casarme!

―¡Jajajaja!―rio el rey, para luego caer desmayado en sima de la mesa.

Todos se pararon exaltados, Impa corrió a auxiliar al rey pero al estar a escasos centímetros de el, vio a la persona menos esperada. Hay detrás del asiento del rey estaba la figura de...

―¡Ganondorf!―grito tapandoce la boca con una mano

―Oh Impa! tantos años sin veros!―dijo el―¡No os pareis!, tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Luego de decir eso, levanto una mano y creo unos portales negros en la sala, de ellos salieron monstruos de todo tipo de formas inimaginables.

―¡No os preocupéis!―dijo Ganondorf―no les aran daño a menos de que yo se los pida.Y si os portáis bien no les ocurrirá nada...

―Ahora lo entiendo todo!―exclamo Sheik―por esto echaste a Link!

―¡Jajajaja yo pensé que erais mas inteligentes!― rió Ganondorf

―¿Que quieres de nosotros? ―Pregunto Marth

―¿Yo? de ti en particular no quiero nada, pero conozco alguien que si...Zelda, Zelda, Zelda! yo que pensaba que al tener el Triforce de la Sabiduría sabrías que no duraría mucho en esa prisión que creaste para mi!

―Realmente, me lo imagine―dijo ella

―Bueno, entonces sabéis a que vengo ¿o no?―dijo el e iso una señal a los monstruos. Cuatro de ellos se acercaron: Tenían la piel negus-ca, median un metro y medio mas o menos ya que estaba encorvados y tenían los ojos rojos.

Los Bulblin se acercaron a Zelda y a Shiida. La primera al percatarse de la situación en un rápido movimiento puso la Ocarina del Tiempo en las manos de su hermano y le susurro que se la entregara a de esto los Bulblin tomaron a las princesas por los brazos y escaparon rápidamente.

―Ahora mis fieles aliados:¡atacad!―grito Ganondorf.

En ese momento salieron todos del comedor, no tenían sus armas a mano ya que estaban cenando cuando todo ocurrió.Impa y Sheik sacaron como pudieron el cuerpo inmóvil del rey. Iban corriendo por los pasillos del palacio, cada vez que doblaban por un pasillo se daban cuenta que la situación era bastante mala para el palacio, cada minuto que pasaba se habrían mas portales que escupían monstruos sin parar, la gente que trabajaba en el palacio gritaba y corría desesperada por doquier.

Con mucha dificultad pudieron salir a los jardines del palacio para buscar sus monturas,ya en ella salieron del palacio en dirección a kakariko, ahí pensarían en un plan.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p>Hola! Porfiin subí el capitulo!(tira confeti)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, en un principio el capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero...tengo cierto problema para mantener mi trasero en el asiento, ademas de el hecho que no puedo hacer solo una cosa a la vez, por ejemplo:abro el archivo para ponerme a escribir y recuerdo que estoy esperando que otro autor suba otro capitulo de su fanfic y me pongo a leerlo, o abro el face y alguien me habla ,etc etc etc

Espero tener el próximo capitulo de aquí al lunes (me apresurare en escribir)

Tambien queria agradecerle a The Withe Demon ,zafiro gehabich y a mi niño querido "Saiitham" por su review y su apoyo! me hace muy feliz que lean mi intento de fanfic xDD

Bueno eso dejen sus review y cuidence harto

se despide **Princess Aaramath**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:Los personajes de The legend of Zelda & Fire Emblem no me pertenecen, solo hago uso de ellos por diversión y sin animo de lucro.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 4:<span>_**

Después de cruzar las puertas del castillo junto a Epona, su fiel yegua,tomaron la ruta hacia el Bosque Kokiri,ya que ahí dejaría las cosas que no necesitaría para su viaje al Valle Gerudo y le pediría un favor a Saria y Navi. Esta ultima se había quedado allí después del que el gran Dodongo atacara los lindes del bosque, porqué así el se quedaba mas tranquilo en el castillo sin preocuparse que otra bestia malvada atacara a sus pequeños amigos. Cabalgo una hora y ya se encontraba en el bosque que desde pequeño considero su hogar.

―Vamos Epona,tenemos que llegar pronto, quiero llegar al Valle Gerudo antes del anochecer.―dijo Link acariciando la crin de Epona.

A los pocos minutos de cabalgata se oyó una voz chillona

―¡Link! volviste muy pronto!―chillo Navi.

―¡Hola Navi!¿como te han ido las cosas?―contesto el.

―Bien, no ha pasado nada interesante por el bosque...―dijo Navi―¿Viniste solo a preguntar eso?...

―¡Noo! vine a hablar con Saria, y luego me voy...tengo mucho que hacer― respondió Link ―¿ la has visto?

―¡Esta con el Gran Árbol Deku! ―dijo Navi alegremente.

―Que bien... mato dos pájaros de un tiro― respondió Link―¿me acompañas?

―Obvio, ¿como no voy a acompañar a mi Kokiri?

Los dos rieron por el comentario y caminaron juntos hacia la aldea Kokiri, Link bajo de Epona frente a su casa y subió sus cosas a la casita en el árbol que le pertenecía, luego bajo rápidamente por la escalera y camino atravesando la aldea para llegar con el Gran Árbol Deku.

―¡Link!¿como estas?―Corrió Saria a abrasarlo

―Bien, gracias Saria...hola Árbol Deku ―dijo respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga de la infancia―Necesito pedirles un favor...

―Dinos, tu sabes que aquí estamos para lo que necesites―dijo el Gran Árbol Deku.

Link les contó todo lo sucedido en el castillo de Hyrule, y le pidió a Saria que estuviera atenta por si veía aparecer a Sheik o a la princesa y los ayudaran protegiéndolos en el bosque mientras el volvía del Valle Gerudo.

Así después de hablar por unos momentos con ellos, Link tomo unas provisiones para su viaje y partió junto a Epona y Navi hacia el Valle de las Gerudos.

Ya pasada las 4 de la tarde llego al puente que llevaba a su destino, apuro a Epona para que saltara el puente que raramente estaba roto, cosa que le pareció extraño porque desde que Hyrule había firmado el tratado de paz y hermandad con la raza Gerudo el puente estaba bueno, ya que ese era el único medio de comunicación entre las Gerudo e Hyrule. Intento hablar con las que vivían el ese sector, pero ellas al verlo cerraron sus puertas y una de ellas que al parecer era un soldado salio corriendo hacia la fortaleza.

Link extrañado siguió por un camino rodeado por las montañas hasta que llego al fin a la ciudad Gerudo, antes llamada "fortaleza", era una pirámide de piedra con varias puertas, y alrededor habían muchas carpas donde vivían algunas gerudo. Bajo de Epona y esta se marcho hacia las praderas de Hyrule por orden de su amo, quien tenia un mal presentimiento y no quería dejarla sola.

Camino por los pasillos de la pirámide sin encontrarse con ninguna Gerudo en todo el camino hasta llegar a la sala del "trono", ahí debía estar Nabooru. Era una sala amplia, con las paredes color marrón y con un par de ventanales con cortinas rojas,el trono era de terciopelo rojo con orillas de sorpresa de Link estaba vacío, avanzo por una larga alfombra roja y cuando iba a mitad de camino las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Nabooru, con armas en mano dispuesta a atacarlo.

Ella movió sus cimitarras* de un lado a otro preparándose para atacar. Link al darse cuenta lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue sacar su escudo y espada para defenderse del ataque de Nabooru que con ágiles movimientos dando vueltas en el aire se puso detrás de el. Ella atacaba sin piedad alguna un espadazo tras otro por distintos lados, dando vueltas en el aire e intentando cortar los miembros de su contrincante, para sorpresa de Nabooru, Link solamente se defendía de sus ataques y en ningún minuto intentaba atacarla a pesar que tenia la espada en mano, solo la ocupaba para bloquear sus cimitarras.

― Pensé que eramos amigos―dijo Nabooru dando un salto quedando a dos metros de Link.

―Yo aun lo pienso...―respondió jadeando el.

―¿Por que viniste entonces a atacarme?―dijo ella―Me advirtieron que no confiara en ustedes los Hylianos, ¡pero yo confié en ti y en la princesa!

―¿De que estas hablando?―pregunto desconcertado.

―¿De que estoy hablando? de que el rey quiere matarme! y te mando a ti a cumplir su cometido...¡no se como pude confiar en ti!―grito ella.

―¿Como supiste eso?―le pregunto mas desconcertado aun.

―No olvides que tengo a algunas de las mías en la ciudadela de Hyrule...y tu llegada aquí confirma las sospechas...―dijo volviendo a su posición de ataque.

―¡Espera Nabooru!¡deja que me explique aun sea antes de que me mates!―grito el.

Nabooru lo miro con ojo analizador, no sabia si dejarlo hablar o matarlo ya por su traición. Pero al darse cuenta que el tiro su espada al suelo quedando totalmente expuesto le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que hablara.

―Hoy temprano en la mañana; el "rey" me pidió que fuera a su despacho... allí me contó una historia de que supuestamente ustedes tenían la intención de asaltar el castillo y que lo mejor era matarte ya que tu eras la líder. Pero yo me negué rotundamente y el "rey" me desterró de Hyrule...―dijo Link.

―Que extraño...a mi dijeron que tu venias a matarme...―dijo pensativa

―Tengo malos presentimientos sobre esto, el rey no era el mismo que conozco hace años..―dijo Link―y de eso venia a hablarte.

―¿Las twinrova?―pregunto Nabooru.

―Si, quería saber si han aparecido nuevamente o si Ganondorf escapó de su prisión.

―No he recibido noticias de eso, aunque lo mas probable es que así sea―medito ella

―Entonces lo mejor seria ir a buscar la Master Sword...―dijo Link

―Si... y si me llega información sobre eso, no dudes que seras el primero en saberlo.―dijo guardando sus armas para estrechar la mano de Link.

―Gracias, nos estaremos comunicando pronto, ahora debo partir a buscar las 3 gemas...espero que Ruto tenga a mano la suya ―dijo Link

―Espero que así sea, te acompaño a la salida...no te vayan a atacar pensando que me mataste jajajajaja― rió Nabooru

Y así caminaron juntos charlando sobre todo lo ocurrido con el rey y con Ganondorf, algunas Gerudo que los veían pasar se extrañaban ya que todas sabían a lo que iba Link y tenían la misión de dejarlo pasar, pero ahora se le veía conversando muy animadamente con la Jefa Nabooru.

Llegando al puente Nabooru le hizo una señal a una soldado para que colocara unas maderas para que Link cruzara sin problemas, se despidieron rápidamente y Link siguió caminando hacia la pradera de Hyrule para reencontrarse con Epona, ya que no tenia la ocarina para llamarla.

Había decidido ir a buscar el Zafiro Zora primero, así que partió junto a Epona al Bosque perdido, allí la dejaría descansando y el se iría por el atajo del bosque.

Cuando llego al fin a los lindes del bosque ya había atardecido, así que decidió descansar esa noche, ya que a la Reina Ruto había que respetarle las horas de sueño por que o si no se volvía muy insoportable y es mejor no ver a Ruto siendo mas insoportable de lo normal, por lo menos para el.

A si que apenas llego a la aldea Kokiri, amarro a Epona cerca de su casa y subió a dormir; hace años había decidido cambiar su antigua cama por una mas grande y en momentos como estos se agradecía a si mismo por haberlo hecho. Se quito el escudo y la espada de su espalda y salto a la cama (N/A: como en skyward sword xD).

* * *

><p>Iban corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, no llevaban armas así que solo podían defenderse a patadas y puñetazos de los monstruos que aparecían. Impa les indicaba el camino mas corto para llegar a los establos mientras rezaba a las Diosas que no hubieran portales allí.<p>

Corrieron quitando a algunos monstruos del camino hasta al fin llegar a los establos del palacio. Gracias a las Diosas tenían sus armas en un carro que siempre llevaban a sus misiones.

Llegaron a Kakariko cerca de la media noche, pusieron sus monturas en el patio de la casa de Impa y cada uno se acomodo como pudo para dormir esa noche. El rey fue el único que se acostó en una cama cómoda ya que aun seguía desmayado, decidieron recostarlo en la cama que pertenecía a la dueña de casa.

Los únicos que quedaron en pie fueron Impa, Sheik, Marth y Jagen.

―¿Y ahora...que hacemos?―pregunto el príncipe Marth

―Deberíamos ir al Bosque Perdido...―dijo Sheik

―¿Como se le ocurre esa barbaridad, príncipe?―pregunto un tanto exaltado Jagen.

― Fácil...puesto que no es una barbaridad, Link me dejo este mensaje cuando se fue del palacio―y extendió su mano entregando el papel al anciano.

_―"Cuidad a Zelda,si me necesitáis id al Bosque Perdido...los Kokiris te guiaran"― _Leyó en voz alta Jagen.

_―¿"los Kokiris te guiaran"?― _preguntó Marth― no entiendo eso...

― Los Kokiris son una raza perteneciente del Bosque Perdido, son unos niños que nunca crecen, de ahí proviene el joven Link..― dijo Impa.

― Así que...¿unos niños nos ayudaran?― preguntó Marth.

― Ellos pueden merodear por el bosque sin perderse, ya que cuentan con la venia del Gran Árbol Deku ―dijo Sheik

―¡Esto parece un cuento de hadas!―grito Jagen.

―Puede que así sea, pero hay algo claro...tenemos que derrocar a Ganondorf si queremos de vuelta a la princesa Shiida y a mi hermana― dijo Sheik

―Eso es cierto, debemos partir cuanto antes―dijo Marth.

―¡No!... debéis esperar el amanecer, ya que la pradera de Hyrule es muy peligrosa de noche―dijo Impa― Descansen esta noche, mañana partiréis al alba...

―¿Tu no iras Impa?―pregunto el príncipe de Hyrule.

― No...debo quedarme a cuidar del rey, esa es mi misión, la de Link es cuidarte a ti ― dijo ella

―Creo que deberíamos dejar a dos de los nuestros aquí, para ayudar a la señora Impa con su majestad― acotó Jagen― yo con gusto me quedaría si esa fuese su orden mi señor.

―Esta bien...mañana decidiremos quien más se quedara con vosotros― dijo Marth― ahora vamos a dormir.

* * *

><p>Dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando empezó a sentir un revoloteo de alas cerca de su rostro, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos para calmar al la revoltosa hadita que gritaba sin cesar.<p>

―¡Es tarde!,¡levántate!― gritaba Navi

―Aww! ¡5 minutos mas!― decía por enésima vez Link, sin obtener resultados de parte de su amiga.

―¡Hace 2 horas que amaneció!¡Link levántate!―grito desesperada Navi

―¡Dos horas!―grito levantandoce enseguida―¡Por las Diosas!

Busco entre sus cosas un traje Zora que le regalaron hace un par de años, era azul y su mayor particularidad era que le ayudaba a nadar y respirar como un Zora (N/A:es el traje de agua que aparece en TP)

Bajo de su casa y cuando iba a empezar a correr para tomar el atajo hacia el Dominio Zora recordó un insignificante pero importante detalle...No tenia la Ocarina para abrir la puerta al Dominio Zora... Había olvidado por completo que después del incidente con el Dodongo, le había devuelto la ocarina a su dueña original.

Ahora si estaba en problemas,no sabia como llegar donde Ruto para que le diera el Zafiro Zora.. Ya cuando se estaba rindiendo y creía que lo mejor era ir a ver a los Goron primero recordó que en el Lago Hylia había un estrecho camino bajo el agua que llegaba al Dominio Zora. Le puso la montura a Epona y salio del Bosque.

El sol se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas del Lago Hylia y lo hacia lucir hermoso ante sus ojos, calculando por la posición del sol, debía ser medio día. Así que bajo de Epona y camino por los puentes que llegaban al Templo de Agua. Cuando llego al islote sonrió ante el recuerdo de Sheik o mas bien la princesa Zelda, que lo había ayudado enseñándole la "Serenata del Agua" , siempre le agrado tocar esas melodías junto a Zelda y aunque hace años no compartían juntos ese tipos de momentos los añoraba cada día.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado para lanzarse al agua,al cabo de un minuto ya había localizado el pasadizo secreto así que nadó rápidamente para llegar al Dominio Zora. Camino por una cueva que lleva directamente al trono, despues de un par de minutos escucho un llanto desesperado, troto para llegar mas rápido y lo que encontró fue a una Ruto llorando desconsoladamente junto a su padre el antiguo rey de los Zora.

―¡Buaa! ni siquiera esta Mikau conmigo!―lloraba Ruto en el hombro de su padre.

―Buenas tardes su alteza―Dijo Link que había "corrido" y estaba en la pequeña plataforma frente al trono.

―¡Link!―dijo el rey soltando a su hija ―¡llegas en el momento justo!

―¡Oh Link...snif...necesito pedirte un favor snif―dijo Ruto limpiándose la cara.

* * *

><p>Llevaban un par de horas de viaje cuando al fin todos habian llegado a los lindes del bosque, para no ser descubiertos por Ganondorf decidieron salir de Kakariko en pequeños grupos:<p>

-Primer grupo:Abel, Jeorge y Catria

-Segundo grupo:Sheik, Marth y Lena

-Tercer Grupo :Cain,Ogma y Palla

-Cuarto grupo: Wolf,Astram, y Caesar

-Quinto grupo: Nabarl, Est y Merric

Cada grupo salia de Kakariko en un intervalo de 15 Min y cada grupo llevaba su propio mapa con el camino que debían tomar ya que tampoco se fueron todos por el mismo camino.

Cerca del medio día ya estaban todos frente al bosque, todo había resultado bien hasta ahora y al parecer no habían llamado la atención de nadie, ahora debían entrar al bosque...

―¡Marth! ¿acaso os volvisteis loco?― decía Palla la mayor de las hermanas (Catria y Est) Bajando de su pegaso.

―Confiad en nosotros, no nos pasara nada...estoy seguro que los Kokiris están por ahí cerca―dijo Marth.

Entraron al bosque esta vez todos juntos, dieron vueltas y vueltas, era todo tan parecido...los arboles se veían iguales a sus ojos y algunos ya espesaban a desesperar por la monotonía del bosque.. cuando de pronto advirtieron algo distinto, eran unas rejitas pequeñas hechas de madera y al parecer una escalera que daba hacia abajo. Ademas se escuchaba una dulce y alegre melodí príncipe Sheik corrió hacia el lugar y vio a una niña de unos diez años como mucho, de cabello verde y cortito y ropajes del mismo color tocando una melodía con una ocarina.

―¡Heeey!―gritó el príncipe intentando llamar la atención de la niña.

El grupo al darse cuenta de lo que hacia el príncipe corrió a ver a la persona a quien llamaba..Saria al percatarse que habían llegado se puso roja como un tomate, guardo su ocarina y saludo con la mano para luego pararse del tronco donde estaba sentada y subir la escalera.

―jejejeje...―se rió nerviosa―no pensé que llegabais hoy...

―Vaya Saria tanto tiempo y sigues igual de joven jajajaja―se rió esta vez el príncipe que la conocía desde hace año y medio atras.

―Si...Link se fue como hace media hora atrás...vamos a la Aldea, ahí podremos hablar mas tranquilamente..

Iban caminando en silencio o casi en silencio ya que Saria tarareaba la canción del Bosque Perdido cuando se escucho un murmuro..

―¡Pero si solo es una niña!¿como nos podrá ayudar?―murmuro Wolf lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara la susodicha

―Para vuestra información...soy mas adulta que tu!―dijo Saria.

―Si...debe tener como 70 años jajajajaja― bromeo Sheik, a lo que Saria le lanzo una mirada de odio profundo..―ehh era broma Saria ¡no te enojes!

―Si no fuera por que es verdad...―dijo ella haciendo sentir completamente aliviado al joven príncipe.

Pasaron por una pequeña cueva y llegaron al fin a la Aldea Kokiri. Sheik de inmediato se percato de la piedra sheikah que había en un lado del camino y se acerco a ella.

―¡Wuau! una piedra Sheikah! cuanto me gustaría tener una mascara de la verdad!―exclamo tocando la piedra.

―¿Piedra Sheikah?―pregunto Saria confusa―¡no!..esta es una piedra reloj.

―¿Una piedra reloj?―pregunto Sheik mas confuso aun.

―¡Si! ¡mira!―dijo ella y dándole una patada bien fuerte:

―_¡son las 12:45 horas! ―_dijo la piedra.

―¡Tienes razón!...creo que me confundí ―dijo él.

Caminaron por toda la aldea Kokiri, muy impresionados por todo lo que veían. Niños de no mas de diez años aparentemente, vivían como una civilización. Tenían sembradíos, fuentes de agua, ganado (cucos mas que nada) y lo que mas les impresionaba: sus casitas estaban hechas dentro de arboles ahuecados y todo era hecho por y para su estatura. Todas eran parecidas y eran de in solo piso, a diferencia de una que era mas alta y la puerta de entrada estaba en un nivel mas alto, poseía una especie de balcón del que asomaba una escalerilla de madera que llegaba casi hasta es suelo.

Pero el asombro que sentían en ese momento fue aminorado por completo por lo que vieron a continuación: después de atravesar la aldea llegaron a un claro donde se encontraba un enorme árbol, el mas grande que habían visto jamás, pero eso no era lo mas impresionante: el árbol tenia ojos, boca y nariz y los estaba saludando cordialmente...

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Cimitarras:son unas espadas medianas y curvas que usa Nabooru y las Gerudo para luchar.<p>

Porfiin subí el capitulo *-*

pido mil disculpas a las personas que les dije que subiría el capitulo a finales de semana santa ...la verdad tuve algunos problemas con el save y ese fin de semana largo no hubo tiempo para escribir ...pero buehh no los aburriré con mi vida :D así que si quieren saber pregunten no mas xDD

Espero que les guste el capitulo (el mas largo en mi historia xD 3450palabras! todo un logro para mi *-*)

Y también agradecer públicamente a La Generala por ayudarme con sus consejos (nunca me había dado cuenta que estaba esa opción para remplazar capítulos :B) a Saiitham por apoyarme siempre (L), a zafiro gehabich , Withe Demon y zeldafan .juarez-chihuahua por leer mi intento de fanfic xD

Si tienen alguna duda, consulta, reclamo, idea o una opinión llame al 103 opción 4 xDD naah dejen un review y sera contestado con mucho cariño :B

Saludos se cuidan y lean hartos fanfic! *-*

By: The Princess Aaramath!

PD: tengo un secreto que decirles...uno que me apena demasiado y que explica algunas cosillas: nunca termine el Ocarina Of Time u.u mas que nada por falta de time no lo pude terminar, llegue al templo de agua (Link adulto) así que lo que respecta a datos de ahí en adelante pueden ser errados...lo único que puedo decir es que he averiguado por personas que lo han jugado (sehh torturando a mi novio para que me cuente detalles) y también gracias al manga de este juego...que es muy bueno ;) así que si alguno de ustedes encuentra algo raro en algún dato puede ser por dos razones: la primera es por que lo saque del manga, y la segunda:es completa invención mía ya que tengo una memoria que me falla bastante :O (cuando niña mi profe me decía "cabecita de pollo" por que siempre se me olvidaba darle a mi mamá el dinero del curso xDD)

Bueno eso ademas que estuve arreglando el cap por que para variar faltaban palabras u.u... si encuentran mas: ya saben me avisan y yo lo arreglo xDDD

Bueno..adiocito !


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de este FanFic pertenecen a Nintendo y sus desarrolladores (intelligent sistems en el caso de Fire Emblem)por lo que los ocupo solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>_

―¡Oh Link...snif...necesito...snif.. pedirte un favor snif―dijo Ruto limpiándose la cara.

―¿Que sucede Ruto?―Pregunto Link acercándose a su amiga.

―Es Laruto... mi nieta...No a aparecido desde hace 3 días...nadie sabe donde esta―dijo tristemente el antiguo rey Zora.

―¿Y no tienen alguna pista de ella?―pregunto Link―¿estaba enojada cuando se fue?

―De hecho...―Dijo Ruto nerviosa―mi esposo Mikau*, quiere comprometerla con un príncipe de los reinos del mar.

―Mmm...¿no estará dentro de Lord Jabu-jabu?―meditó Link.

―¿¡Como se te ocurre algo así!―pregunto molesto el ex rey Zora.

―Bueno pues...recuerdo que hace años atrás Ruto iso eso por la misma razón... así que siendo madre e hija no me extrañaría para nada ―dijo Link

―Si...ahora que lo pienso mejor, tienes toda la razón.― asintió el antiguo rey

―¡ Ah! ahora lo recuerdo...Ruto:necesito el Zafiro Zora de inmediato!―dijo Link acercandoce a ella.

―¿Ee..el Zafiro?―pregunto nerviosa Ruto.

―¡Noo!¡si vine por el Rubí Goron!―respondió con sarcasmo.

―Lo que pasa Link...es que...le di el Zafiro a Laruto para que ella se lo diera a su prometido...―dijo nerviosa Ruto.

―¡Por las Diosas!―exclamó Link ―ahora tengo que ir por ella para tener el Zafiro...

―¡Si! además ese era el favor que iba a pedirte ―dijo muy contenta la reina.

― Emm... esta bien iré pero tengo un par de problemas...No traje ni el bumerán ni botellas...―medito Link―¿Ruto..tu no tendrás un bumerán por ahí?.

―¿Un bumerán?...No, estoy segura que ya no venden de esas cosas por aquí, además ...¿para que quieres un bumerán? ― respondió Ruto.

―¿Por los monstruos eléctricos?¿a caso ya no recuerdas?―pregunto Link

―¡Ahh! ya recuerdo!―dijo Ruto

―Mmm... entonces ire a buscar mi bumeran al Bosque Perdido...¡Vuelvo lo antes posible!―Dijo Link y haciendo una reverencia se marcho corriendo.

Bajo las escaleras que dan a la salida y llego rápidamente a una compuerta que da hacia una cascada, se tiró por ahí y después de nadar un poco llego a una escalera, subió por el canino de tierra que lleva hacia un pequeño pero profundo estanque con agua. Se lanzo a el y nado hacia la profundidad, luego de unos segundos encontró el pasadizo que da hacia el otro lado y subió por ahí para salir en el estanque que esta en el Bosque Perdido.

Cuando salio se dio cuenta que el Kokiri que siempre estaba tapando el paso ahí no se veía por ningún lado...era bastante raro que Fado* no estuviera por ahí, ya que siempre se encontraba vigilando (a excepción de las noches). Decidió no preocuparse por el ya que podría estar descansando o cualquier cosa, así que se dirigió a la aldea. Para su sorpresa Fado estaba cotilleando con otros Kokiris sobre algo que no logro entender, así que siguió caminando presuroso por la aldea hasta llegar a su casa, subió por la escalerilla y entro en ella, abrió un gran cofre de donde sacó un bumerán y dos botellas vacías.

―¡Deberías probar tu puntería! ―chilló Navi.

―Tienes razón...―Salio de su casa y mirando a su alrededor vio en un árbol una manzana. Apunto y lanzó el bumerán, el cual girando se dirigio hacia aquel árbol y tiró al suelo la manzana para luego volver a las manos de su dueño.

―Aaauch!―se escucho la voz de un niño, que al parecer dormía de bajo del árbol y la manzana le cayó el la cabeza.

Link miro por el barandal y era Mido el que se sobaba la cabeza y lo miraba con odio.

―¡Perdón Mido!―dijo bajando las escaleras―¡te juro por Din que no te vi!.

* * *

><p>Caminaron por toda la aldea Kokiri, muy impresionados por todo lo que veían. Niños de no mas de diez años aparentemente, vivían como una civilización. Tenían sembradíos, fuentes de agua, ganado (cucos mas que nada) y lo que mas les impresionaba: sus casitas estaban hechas dentro de arboles ahuecados y todo era hecho por y para su estatura. Todas eran parecidas y eran de un solo piso, a diferencia de una que era mas alta y la puerta de entrada estaba en un nivel mas alto, poseía una especie de balcón del que asomaba una escalerilla de madera que llegaba casi hasta es suelo.<p>

Pero el asombro que sentían en ese momento fue aminorado por completo por lo que vieron a continuación: después de atravesar la aldea llegaron a un claro donde se encontraba un enorme árbol, el mas grande que habían visto jamás, pero eso no era lo mas impresionante: el árbol tenia ojos, boca y nariz y los estaba saludando cordialmente...

―¡Oh! Pero que ilustres invitados tenemos hoy―dijo el Árbol Deku― Príncipe Sheik de Hyrule, príncipe Marth de Altea y la gran Alianza...Si pudiera inclinarme créanme que les haría una reverencia.

La mayoría, por no decir todos, quedaron con la boca abierta.

―Buena tarde señor Árbol Deku!―dijo Sheik haciendo una reverencia.

―No! conmigo por favor dejad de lado las formalidades, no estoy acostrunbrado a ellas... ―dijo el árbol Deku―El único personaje ilustre que viene por aquí es el Héroe del Tiempo, y el es un hijo para mí.

―¿Y el en donde esta?...necesitamos encontrarlo pronto―dijo Marth.

―Mmm hablando de el, realmente no se donde pueda haber ido...la ultima vez que hablamos dijo que iría a ver a Nabooru, para saber si era cierto o no lo que le dijo el rey...― respondió el.

―¡Pero ese no era mi padre!...Era Ganondorf que controlaba su cuerpo― respondió con frenesí el príncipe de Hyrule.

―Eso que me cuenta, joven príncipe...es verdaderamente horrible. Pensé que Ganondorf seguiría en el mundo oscuro por mucho mas tiempo. Pero si es cierto lo mejor es sacar la Espada maestra lo antes posible...me pregunto que estará haciendo Link en estos momentos...

―En eso estoy, Árbol Deku.―dijo Link apareciendo en el lugar, iba vestido con su traje azul, en su mano izquierda llevaba una manzana a medio comer y en la otra un bumerán, pero lo que mas le extraño a todos fue que en su pierna derecha venia un niño Kokiri, rubio y pecoso que parecía bastante enojado con Link.―Ya podrías soltarme...¿no? , ya te pedí disculpas por lo que paso...

―¡No! no te perdono ¡hmph!―dijo Mido furioso

―Saria Por favor!― rogó Link

―Mido ¡Deja en paz a Link!―grito ella con las manos en forma de jarra y la mirada fría, al instante Mido se soltó de la pierna de Link y se marcho refunfuñando y mirando con odio a Link.

―¡Hola a todos!―dijo dando la mano a cada uno de los presentes y un beso en el dorso de la mano de las señoritas ahí presentes (Lena, Catria, Palla y Est). Hasta llegar junto al Príncipe Sheik al cual estrecho con un abrazo.―Fado me dijo que estabais aquí así que vine a ver como estabais, mas no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo...

―¿Como? te venimos a buscar y tu te iras dejándonos aquí!―dio sorprendido Sheik.

―¡Le acompañaremos!―dijo de pronto Marth.

―¡No!...o mas bien no por ahora, voy a un sitio donde no puedo llevarlos― respondió Link.

―Mira Link, vinimos aquí por que el príncipe Sheik dijo que podías ayudarnos a salvar a las princesas... Shiida es mi responsabilidad, le prometí a su padre devolvérsela sana y salva...mas no me quedare sentado esperando que un "Héroe" la salve, así que iremos te guste o no―dijo lo mas calmado que pudo el Príncipe Marth.

―Mire Príncipe Marth, con todo respeto le digo que no es por gustos... ¿cuantos de vosotros podéis nadar 5 Min o mas sin respirar?... creo que ninguno, y yo tampoco podría si no fuera por este taje que me regalo la reina Ruto hace un par de años... para obtener la espada Maestra necesito tres joyas sagradas o mas conocidas como las 3 pierdas espirituales. Una de ellas la tiene la Princesa Rutela del Dominio Zora, que es igual de caprichosa que su madre y se escondió dentro de Lord Jabu-Jabu. Para llegar a ella tengo que ir a Lake Hylia y nadar a mucha profundidad pasando por un pequeño agujero...por eso no puedo llevarlos ahora... después me podéis acompañar a la montaña de la muerte si quieren.― explico Link.

―¿Y el paso que hay en el Río Zora?―pregunto Sheik

―Necesito la Ocarina...si no no se puede pasar, y se la di a tu hermana la ultima vez que la ocupe― respondió Link.

―¿Y la ocarina que te di hace años?―hablo esta vez Saria

―¿La ocarina de las Hadas?...eh...se la llevo Ganondorf creyendo que era la del Tiempo―dijo apenado esperando un regaño de su amiga.

―¡Ah! no importa...―dijo con poco de tristeza.

―¿ Así que no tienes la ocarina del Tiempo?―dijo con sorna Sheik―Parece que has olvidado que mi hermana es la protectora del Triforce de la Sabiduría...

―¿Por que lo dices?―pregunto el aludido.

Sheik saco de un bolsillo de sus ropajes la Ocarina del Tiempo y se la entrego a Link...

―¿La tenias tu?...¿pero como?―dijo sorprendido Link― ¡yo la entregue en las manos de Zelda!

―Me la entrego cuando se la iban a llevar―dijo mirando el suelo y apretando un puño con rabia, Link al verlo comprendió como se sentía su amigo, el habia estado en el mismo momento en el que todo paso y no pudo hacer nada.. Link nunca se perdonaría que se raptaran a Zelda en su presencia.

―No fue tu culpa...si hubieras peleado Ganondorf te abría asesinado sin piedad, isiste lo correcto en ese momento―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Bueno, yo creo que os podéis contar lo que os a pasado, de camino al Dominio Zora.―dijo Saria acariciando a un gato que quien sabe donde apareció―Entre mas os demoráis mas sufre nuestra Zelda en manos de Ganondorf.

―Si tienes razón, es mejor que nos vayamos...ademas le prometí a Ruto volver luego―dijo Link.

Todos empezaron a caminar a excepción de Lena, la sacerdotisa había visto a aquel gatito y quería acariciarlo antes de irse. Se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de la pequeña Saria y cuando su mano se acerco *miau* y desapareció el gato.

―¡Aah!―grito lena cayendo al suelo por tan repentina desaparecion.

―No te preocupes, era el gato Interdimensional―dijo Saria tranquilamente.

―¿El gato interdi-que?―dijo Link llegando de pronto.

―I-N-T-E-R-D-I-M-E-N-S-I-O-N-A-L―dijo Saria―¿no recuerdas que te había hablado de el?

― Ah ya recuerdo, es el gato capaz de desafiar el espacio y el tiempo por medio de un maullido...y viene a visitarte de vez en cuando―dijo Link ayudando a pararse a Lena.

―Sera mejor que alcancemos a los demás―dijo Lena caminando a la salida.

―Saria, acompañala...yo ire a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas que necesitare para el viaje―dijo Link comenzando a correr hacia su casa para sacar su traje verde, el arco, carcaj lleno de flechas y el saco de bombas.

A la salida del Bosque Kokiri, Link se encontró con su amada Epona, le acaricio la crin y luego le colgó un pequeño bolso donde llevaba sus ropajes verdes y sus botas del traje de agua (se había puesto las botas café ya que las azules son muy aparatosas y cuesta caminar por tierra con ellas).

Cabalgaron una media hora para llegar al río que divide la Pradera de Hyrule, con el Dominio Zora. Decidieron cruzar con sus caballos ya que no podían darse el lujo de ir hasta el puente y ser vistos por Ganondorf. Las únicas que no tuvieron problemas fueron Catria, Palla y Est ya que montaban Pegazo y ellos solo sobrevolaron el río.

Ya cuando todos estuvieron del otro lado siguieron avanzando por los pequeños se encontraron en un sitio bastante ancho como para que sus monturas estuvieran cómodas Link les informo que no podían seguir avanzando con ellas, lo mejor era dejar a algunos atrás para que las cuidasen. Después de una tranquila conversación (nadie quería quedarse atrás y perderse de la acción)Marth tubo que ordenarles a Cain, Ogma, Caeser, Astram, Nabarl, Est y Palla que se quedaran, por el simple hecho que sus habilidades no eran las que necesitaban en ese momento (arqueros y magos). Ellos se quedaron ahí cuidando de los caballos y pegazos. Link les dijo que si Epona se iba no la detuvieran ya que ella es libre como el viento y siempre iba donde quería.

* * *

><p>En Kakariko, mas bien frente a una casa en aquella cuidad. Dos jinetes pararon en seco, uno de ellos un joven de cabellos castaños se bajo de su caballo marrón y toco la puerta de una otro jinete, que era una chica de brillante armadura Hyruliana* y cabellos negro azabache guió los caballos hacia un establo.<p>

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de avanzada edad, pero fuerte y buena contextura. Miro al joven castaño con ojo analizador.

―¿Quien eres y que quieres?―dijo inmutable el hombre.

―Soy Shad, un amigo de la familia real...estoy buscando a lady Impa―dijo Shad, el hombre le cerro la puerta y luego de un par de minutos se volvió a abrir, esta vez era Impa.

―Joven Shad, Lady Ashei pasen por favor―dijo ella viendo a la chica llegar.

cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa vieron al hombre a quien Ashei reconoció como el guardaespaldas personal del príncipe Marth, y también estaba una chica de cabello castaño rojizo.

―¿Como se encuentra el rey?―Pregunto Shad

―Igual que antes, no ha despertado...me temo lo peor―dijo Impa

―Lo peor es que necesito una planta medicinal que no se encuentra en esta ciudad―dijo Maria la sacerdotisa que había dejado Marth para que cuidara del rey.

―¿Como es?―pregunto Ashei

La joven castaña fue al cuarto donde tenia sus pertenencias y trajo un libro de plantas medicinales y le mostró una planta.

―Es una planta que crece cerca de lagos de agua dulce―afirmo Maria

―Vamos Shad, debemos buscarla en el Lago Hylia―dijo Ashei

Partieron al cabo de unos minutos, Shad le pidió a Maria el libro para asegurarse de traer la planta correcta.

.

***Continuara***

* * *

><p>Mikau*:bueno yo creo que todos saben quien era Mikau...si, se que es un guitarrista en "Mayora´s mask" pero acá es un príncipe (bueno ahora es rey) venido del reino de los Zora que viven en el mar , se caso a muy temprana edad con Ruto y tuvieron juntos a Laruto (y así las piezas encajan n.ñ)<p>

Fado*: Emm la verdad no se me ocurrió otro nombre para el niño ese que esta en el Bosque Kokiri. Así que le puse Fado. Saben, busque por varias paginas y en una de ellas leí que los nombres de los Kokiris (a excepción de Saria) son una mezcla de las notas musicales (Do-Re-Mi-Fa-Sol-La-Si) ejemplo: Mi-Do y Fa-do xD pero no quise inventarle un nombre ya que no estoy segura de la credibilidad de esta fuente xD

Hyruliana*: Esa palabra no creo que exista...pero no quise ponerle Hyliana ya que eso quiere decir que la joven era Hyliana(y todos sabemos que es humana)...y yo quise decir que la armadura era la que usan los soldados de Hyrule xD.

Bueno aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo de esto que me gusta llamar Fanfic xDD

Ya no debe quedar nadie que lea esto xD por mi graan demora :B

Lo siento mucho u.u

Espero me dejen algún review... díganme que opinan, he mejorado? sigo igual? cualquier cosa que les venga a la cabeza :3...

Un agradecimiento a Verbo001 por dejar un review (o mejor dicho dos xD)

En el proximo capitulo entraremos a las entrañas de Lord Jabu-Jabu y le daremos un que otro dolor de cabeza a nuestros protagonistas n.n

Saludos, cuidence y lean hartos fanfic y dejen review que le alegren la vida a estos seres que les gusta escribir para ustedes n.n

P.D: lo del gato Interdimencional no es mio es para colaborar con Catt-chan n.n Adiios


	6. Chapter 6

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Bueno...ya saben, los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen son de Nintendo...hago uso de ellos sin permiso de Nintendo y espero que ellos nunca lo lean y me demanden..xD_**

**Capitulo 6:**

Si antes el gran árbol Deku los había impresionados lo que sus ojos veían ahora los tenia completamente maravillados. Después de atravesar la cascada y cruzar un pasadizo de piedra llegaron a un claro de agua dulce, a sus alrededores jugaban unos pequeños Zoras con un pez.

―¡Miren! ¡sirenas!―dijo animada Lena.

―¿Sirenas?―pregunto desconcertado Sheik.

―Si su majestad, mirad allí―dijo apuntando a los pequeños Zoras jugando.

―En primer lugar no me llaméis por mi titulo, eso solo se los aguanto en palacio. Y en segundo lugar esas no son sirenas―afirmo el príncipe

―¿Entonces que son?―pregunto Merric el joven mago.

―Esos son los habitantes de este claro, son Zoras.―dijo Sheik.

―Mmm disculpad que me incumba...pero no veo la diferencia entre las legendarias Sirenas y lo que vos llamáis Zoras―dijo Marth que estuvo escuchando la conversacion desde lejos.

―Bueno, por lo que he leído en libros, las Sirenas son seres que tienen la mitad de arriba de su cuerpo parecida a la de los humanos y la otra mitad como un pez, las leyendas cuentan que con su canto y su belleza atraían a los piratas y marineros a una muerte segura. En cambio los Zoras son hombres-pez, poseen todo su cuerpo con escamas y también tienen piernas al igual que nosotros; son pacificos y son leales a Hyrule tanto como Hyrule le es leal a ellos.―dijo Sheik.

―exacto, son razas muy distintas―dijo Link llegando de los últimos hasta donde estaba el grupo―caminemos, la reina nos espera.

Caminaron hasta llegar al trono del dominio Zora, allí los esperaba Ruto en su trono, ya no lloraba pues sabia que Link le ayudaria a encontrar a su preciada hija.

Cuando llegaron y después de las debidas presentaciones Ruto les indico el camino a seguir, pasaron por un túnel húmedo y con agua en el suelo para luego llegar a un lago se encontraban en frente de un pez de grandes envergaduras, era tan grande que podría existir un mundo dentro de el. Tenia su cabeza frente a una plataforma de piedra donde ellos estaban parados, junto a la reina Ruto que traía una bandeja con un gran pescado. Se lo ofreció a Lord Jabu-Jabu y este abrió la enorme boca. Link fue el primero en entrar, al darse cuenta que nadie lo seguía les llamo la atención.

―¡Caminen!¿O necesitan una invitación?

―Pasen...que Lord Jabu-Jabu no muerde―dijo Ruto con una sonrisa.  
>―No muerde, pero si traga―dijo Wolf por lo bajo.<p>

Entraron con cuidado uno a uno. Ya cuando todos estuvieron dentro Link les pidió que tuvieran cuidado cuando usaran sus armas, estaban dentro de una deidad para los Zoras y si algo malo le ocurriese estarían en graves problemas. Además les contó sobre los monstruos que se encontrarían, y les advirtió que si veían monstruos con electricidad, no usasen espadas o lanzas ya que se electrocutarían.

Cuando todo estuvo claro siguieron caminando. Link que conocía el lugar iba a la cabeza, tomo su bumeran y lo lanzo hacia arriba para golpear algo que parecía la campanilla de Lord Jabu-Jabu, y para la sorpresa de todos una puerta se abrió. Al otro lado había una habitación circular, pero solo había un pasillo por el cual avanzar y al otro lado una puerta.  
>―Vamos, caminen con cuidado no vayan a caer al precipicio―dijo Link.<p>

Caminaron por el lugar hasta llegar a otra puerta, que sin dificultad abrieron. La habitación siguiente era donde anteriormente Link había encontrado a Ruto. Navi emocionada por que al fin saldrían del lugar, busco por todos lados a la joven princesa pero no la encontró.

―¡Link! ¡La princesa Rutela no esta aquí!―chillo Navi.

―Mmm...entonces tendremos que buscarla aquí abajo―dijo señalando el suelo que tenia unos círculos de un metro de diámetro.

―Pero Link...ahí hay una puerta―dijo Sheik señalando una puerta al otro extremo de la sala.

―Pero no podemos ir por allí, tiene un candado y para entrar necesitamos una llave―dijo Navi sobre volando al grupo.

―Vamos seguidme por aquí―dijo Link y se lanzo por un hoyo.

Los demás dudaron un poco en seguirlo, pero después de unos minutos todos estaban abajo. Encontraron tres puertas allí así que decidieron que lo mejor era dividirse el trabajo para encontrar aquella llave que les hacia falta para abrir aquella puerta o en su defecto a la princesa Rutela.

Los grupos quedaron así:

Link, Catria y Wolf.

Sheik, Lena y Jeorge.

Marth, Abel y Merric.

El primer grupo, se dirigió a la puerta de frente a donde habían caído, tuvieron que subir una pequeña elevación para llegar a ella, se deshicieron de unos cuantos monstruos y siguieron sin problemas. Luego de atravesar aquella puerta se encontraron con un largo y angosto pasillo. En el techo habían cuatro bolas de diferentes colores. Una azul, otra roja,la siguiente era verde y la ultima de un amarillo intenso. cuando llegaron al otro extremo de la habitación había una puerta cerrada y a un lado de ella un letrero. Link al fijarse en el fue a leerlo.

―"Si lo que deceais es abrir la puerta, en el orden correctos golpearas lo que en vuestro cielo hallaras"―leyo Link en voz alta―"apretaras al ultimo el que corresponde al Sureste, el primero sera el Norte y el tercero sera el Noreste "

―Golpearas lo que en vuestro cielo hallaras―musitó Catria.

―Debe ser eso de ahi―indico con un dedo Wolf un conjunto de esferas en el techo, saco su arco y con una flecha golpeo la que supuso que era la primera, la azul luego la roja y la verde, pero cuando iba a darle a la amarilla el suelo empezo a temblar y en el techo comenzaron a aparecer moustros electricos por doquier.

Se decicieron de ellos sin muchas dificultadades, Link los mareaba con su bumeran y luego entre todos les daban espadasos y lanzasos (Catria usa una Lanza como arma).

―Bueno ahora meditemoslo mas antes de actuar―dijo Link y se fue a releer el letrero anterior.―dice que primero apretaremos el norte, el tercero el Noreste y por ultimo el sur...pero a que se refiere esa direcciones...

―Yo me pregunto...¿Porque son de distintos colores?―pregunto Catria.

―Mmm...Ahora que lo pienso, el azul puede ser los Zoras, el rojo los Goron, el verde puede referirce a los pequeños Kokiris del bosque y el dorado puede ser la trifuerza que encierra Hyrule...―medito Link― si es asi, Hyrule esta al norte asi que el primero es el amarillo, el tercero es el Noreste y son los Gorons los que viven en esa direccion por lo tanto el tercero sera el rojo,al sur de Hyrule esta el bosque Kokiri por lo tanto el ultimo sera el Verde...

―Y el segundo por obvias razones es el azul...―dijo Wolf.

Dicho y hecho golpearon con flechas las esferas en ese orden y la puerta se abrio dejandoles el paso libre. Cuando llegaron al otro lado de la puerta esta se cerro tras ellos. Se encontraron una habitacion bastante grande, en el centro habia una cosa que se movia. A la distancia en la que se encontraban no podian ver claramente de que se trataba asi que decidieron hacercarse a ver. Cuando estubieron a escasos 2 metros de la "cosa" esta comenzo a moverse y desde su interior salieron muchos tentaculos, la parte del centro era viscosa y tenia un gran ojo. Corrieron lo mas lejos posible para poder idear un plan, debian pensar rapido.

―¿Como lo derrotamos?―pregunto desesperada Catria.

Link se detubo a mirar por un minuto el moustro que habia aparecido , despues de eso ua habia identificado su punto debil

―¡El ojo!―dijo victorioso y sin decir mas tomo su bumeran y corrio hacia la bestia, cuando estubo a escasos metros de el lo observo con cuidado, el ojo pasaba por cada uno de los tentaculos asi que tiro el bumeran pero lo unico que iso fue atravezar el tentaculo. Asi que espero y espero hasta que se acostumbro al va y ven del ojo. Cuando ya pudo predecir por donde apareceria tiro del bumeran, el cual dio justo en el ojo y lo lanzo al aire, pero para su sorpresa el tentaculo salio disparado al lado cpntrario al que el estaba. Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo rodeando al moustro pero cuando llego el ojo ya estaba devuelta en el moustruo, el cual enfurecido por lo que le habian hecho comenzo a pegar con sus enormes tentaculos por doquier.

―¡Catria! ¡Wolf! ¡yo tirare el ojo desde este lado, cuando lo logre vosotros lo golpeais!¿De acuerdo?―grito Link a sus compañeros.

Cuando el mostruo se calmo un poco Link uso su bumeran y volvio a tirar el ojo hacia sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaron a pegarle con la espada y la lanza, hasta que el ojo desaparecio haciendose humo. Pero en vez de derrotar al moustro de el salió otro ojo, un poco mas veloz que el anterior.

Repitieron el ejercicio anterior dos veces mas, con ese ojo cada vez más rapido pero lo vencieron sin muchas complicaciones. Cuando el moustruo se iso humo aparecio en su lugar un pequeño cofre del cual sacaron un pedazo de llave. Ya no podian seguir avanzando asi que solo esperaban que los demas encontraran las otras puertas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Link, Catria y Wolf se fueron. Sheik, Lena y Jeorge tomaron la puerta de la izquierda. Allí después de pasar una habitación con unos cuantos monstruos se abrió una puerta al otro extremo de la sala, para su sorpresa era un cuarto mucho mas grande que el anterior y pareciera que ahí alguien lucho hace poco.<p>

En el centro de la habitación había un bulto azul. Sheik, Lena y Jeorge se acercaron a el y cuando estuvieron suficiente mente cerca se dieron cuenta que sollozaba, era Rutela quien estaba llorando por que estaba herida en un brazo y una pierna, al parecer era una quemadura bastante grabe. Cuando Sheik la reconoció se acerco a ella y se puso frente a ella y se hinco para hablarle.

―¿Princesa Rutela estas bien? ¿Que te paso?―dijo muy preocupado al ver las quemaduras de la princesa.

―¿Qui...quien eres tu?―pregunto desconcertada

―Soy Sheik ¿no me recuerdas?―dijo el príncipe

―Si...¿y ellos?―dijo la princesa apuntando a los demás

―Son Lena y Jeorge unos amigos mios que vinieron a ayudarme a rescatarte, tu madre esta preocupada―contesto el.

―¿Me arias el favor de decirle que lo siento?―dijo la princesa cabizbaja―nunca pensé que mi vida terminaria aquí, dentro de Lord Jabu-Jabu...

―¡Oh no digas eso! ¡eres muy pequeña para pensar que un solo problema termine tu vida!―le animo Sheik.

―No lo digo por eso... Una cosa horrible me ataco hace un día atrás, las heridas me están matando lenta y dolorosamente. No creo que alcance a salir de aquí para que me cure un medico―dijo ella.

―¡De eso ni te preocupes princesa!―dijo Lena hincandose frente a ella―Yo te dejare como nueva y de esas quemaduras solo quedara el recuerdo.

Luego de decir esto saco su bastón y pronuncio un hechizo, el cual logro curar por completo a la pequeña princesa que salto de felicidad, hasta que recordó algo y volvió a su posición de deprimida.

―¿Que pasa ahora?―pregunto Sheik.

―No...¡no puedo volver!―contesto con desesperación―el monstruo que me atacó de llevo el Zafiro Zora y mi madre me matara si lo sabe, ¡Prefiero morir aquí!.

―¡Por Favor princesa!... Te prometo por mi vida que encontraremos a la bestia y le quitaremos el Zafiro, pero necesito que vengas antes con nosotros―dijo Sheik.

―Solo con una condición..―respondió cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Cual?―pregunto Sheik.

―Que me lleves cargando...―dijo ella.

Fue así que a nuestro joven príncipe de ojos escarlata y cabellera rubia le toco llevar a la pequeña Rutela de vuelta a la habitación en la que se habían separado de los demás, en esos momentos recordó cuando su amigo Link le contó su aventura dentro de Lord Jabu-Jabu y como había tenido que llevar a Ruto a caballito por todo el lugar, y recuerdo como el se burlo de su amigo por aceptar tal estupidez. Y ahora el estaba en su misma situación, con la diferencia que al ser mas grande que Rutela le costaba menos trabajo trasladarse de un lado a otro.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en una amplia habitación, adornada solo por dos camas duras y una pequeña ventana lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara todo su cuerpo, pero no podrán utilizarla para escapar de su prisión, ya que Ganondorf las tenia en la torre mas alta del palacio. Gracias a su compañera que entre sus ropas llevaba una pequeña navaja (siendo una mujer hermosa tenia que estar preparada por si algún infeliz quería atacarla) habían podido safar de los amarres que las tenían imposibilitadas de usar manos y piernas.<p>

Ya había pasado todo un día y una noche desde que todo había cambiado. Desde que Ganondorf las había secuestrado y había hecho suyo el castillo de Hyrule. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora a Zelda, ella miraba desde la ventana como huestes de Ganondorf saqueaban toda la cuidad, desde donde estaba se veía como los ciudadanos de Hyrule corrían des pavoridos de la capital , para refugiarse posiblemente en Kakariko.

Esto ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos, sentía el temor en su gente y era lo que mas le dolía, no quería ver a Hyrule como antes, no lo soportaría dos veces...No soportaría ver su ciudad reducida y que sus habitantes sean monstruos. Ganondorf no se saldría con la suya, no esta vez y aunque tenia la certeza que su hermano y que Link estaban haciendo lo imposible para rescatarla, esta vez no se quedaria con las manos atadas, No esta vez.

―Tenemos que hacer algo...no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras este desgraciado destruye a mi pueblo―dijo Zelda dirigiéndose a su compañera de cuarto.

―¿Pero que hacemos?, no podemos escapar por la ventana por que nos mataríamos en el intento...y salir por la puerta ¡ni hablar!―dijo Shiida.

―Lo tengo claro, ¡pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados de nuevo!―dijo la princesa de Hyrule.

―¿A que te refieres con el "de nuevo"?―pregunto Shiida.

―Es una muy larga historia, y pocos en Hyrule la conocen realmente―dijo cabizbaja Zelda

―Tengo todo el tiempo de este mundo, y creeme que quiero saber quien es ese ganondorf, me pareció ayer que todos a excepción del príncipe Sheik lo conocían muy bien.

―Bueno, os lo contare...Todo comienzo cuando yo aun tenia solo 9 años de edad. Mi padre que es un hombre abierto de mente, decidió hacer negocios con el jefe de la tribu Gerudo...―comienzo diciendo Zelda.

―¿Que son los gerudos?―la interrumpió Shiida

―La raza Gerudo vive en el desierto al este de Hyrule, ellas son una raza de guerreras y ladronas. Tienen la particularidad de ser todas mujeres, a excepción de un hombre que nace cada 100 años entre ellas y que esta destinado a ser el rey de las Gerudo. Ganondorf es aquel niño nacido entre una raza que solo genera hembras...Hasta hace un par de años eramos pueblos que se mantenian en una constante guerra y odio...Bueno como te iba diciendo mi padre quería la paz entre ambos pueblos y Ganondorf se la ofreció y mi padre sin tomarse las molestias de escuchar mis plegarias para que no cerrara el trato acepto. Yo en ese entonces tuve sueños premonitorios, en ellos veia la verdadera cara de Ganondorf y lo que tenia planeado. Pero mi padre no me creyó y pensó que solo era una forma de llamar su en esos momentos que conocí a Link, el vino a contarme que el Arbol Deku estaba enfermo ya que una araña gigante lo había atacado. Le conté todo lo que sabia de Ganondorf y sus planes y le pedí que fuera por el Zafiro Zora y el Rubi Goron, ya que ya tenia la Esmeralda Kokiri y con estas tres gemas sacara la espada Maestra y derrotara a Ganondorf. El como siempre lo hizo sin chistar ni pedir nada a cambio, pero a pesar de todo Ganondorf se nos adelanto y el mismo día que Link venia a mi con las tres Gemas listo para sacar la espada, Ganondorf mato a mi padre e incendio el castillo. Impa y yo apenas pudimos escapar de sus garras y a las afueras de ciudad nos encontramos a Link, apenas tuve tiempo de lanzarle la Sagrada Ocarina del Tiempo. De ahi no se supo mas del Heroe que salvaria Hyrule, yo por mi parte estudie y practique las artes Sheikah y despues de un tiempo y gracias a un hechizo de cambio de cuerpo , tome la forma de un joven Sheikah y me filtre en las filas de Ganondorf para que este no me atrapara. Pasaron siete largos años y un dia que fui al Templo del Tiempo donde se encontraba la espada Maestra me reencontre con Link. El gracias a un hechizo creado por Auru para que Link durmiera hasta que tubiera la edad sufiviente como para derrotar a Ganondorf habia "dormido" por todo este tiempo. Yo me pesente a el como Sheik ya que ese nombre tome cuando cambie mi forma, Ganondorf no conocio jamas a mi hermano asi que no sospecho nada. Asi despues de que Link despertara a los 7 sabios gracias a pequeños datos que yo le fui dando a lo largo de su viaje. Llego el preciado dia en que se enfrento a Ganondorf. Lucho de una manera formidable y despues de derrotarlo en su forma humana, y escapamos del castillo que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. En ese momento pensamos que todo habia acabado pero Ganondorf no lo quizo asi y transformandoce en una bestia horripilante volvio a atacar a Link. Cuando al fin lo vencio y nos aceguramos que ya no volveria, le pedi de vuelta la Ocarina Del Tiempo y dandole las gracias por todo lo devolvi a su epoca, para que pudiera vivir todos esos años que paso "dormido" y luchando. Volvio a la epoca cuando mi padre aun seguia con vida. Y junto a mi le explicamos a mi padre todo lo que habia sucedido y lo que sucederia. Mi padre esta vez nos creyo ya que Impa tambien recordaba lo que habia pasado, o mas bien lo que padre reunio a los 7sabios entre ellos yo misma y cuando Ganondorf volvio al castillo esperando hacer sus planes, conjuramos un hechizo para mandarlo al mundo Oscuro.

―Lo que me contais parece sacado de un cuento...Pero y vuestro hermano ¿por que no pinta en esta historia?―pregunto Shiida

―El estaba en Labrynna junto a mi difunta madre...nos separaron cuando apenas teniamos 1 año y medio, el volvio cuando mi madre murio de una enfermedad, a los 13 años.―respondio ella

―Ya veo...Lo siento mucho―dijo Shiida―tenemos que idear algun plan para escapar, quizas en el cambio de turno de los "guardias"...son monstruos pero igual deben descanzar.

―Si, debemos aprendernos los horarios de ellos, para eso estaremos pasivas un par de dias―medito Zelda

Despues de eso comenzaron a charlas sobre sus vidas antes de esta desgracia, tenian que distraerse con algo. Cerca de las 7 de la tarde un Bublin les trajo la "cena" que consistia en un trozo de pan y un bazo de agua para cada una.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p>Ahh por fiin pude subir esto! Le pido mil disculpas por el gran atraso...debia estar entre lunes y martes pero mii pc a tenido la mania de apagarse cuando estoy inspirada escribiendo, de hecho esta es la segunda vez que escribo esto xD<p>

agradecere rapidamente antes que se vuelva a pagar a Kid Evans y Gatt-chan por dejar su review. Y un Gran agradecimiento a Zilia-k por leer mi fic (te admiro mucho n.n gracias a ti estoy escribiendo esta parte y agradeciendo publicamente a mis lectores :Bsoy una maldita copiona)

y tambien a todas aquellas personas que se pasan a leer mi fic y no dejar review xD aunque os digo que aun no leo mentes y no puedo saber que pensais respecto a mi fic asi que les agradeceria dejaran uno xDD


	7. Chapter 7

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:**__** Bueeh ya saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos...pues estaría escribiendo un libro :D El cual no seria muy famoso xD y pocos lo comprarían... así que me moriría de hambre :B, solo escribo esto por que ya me safe un tornillo. Naah es broma, mejor vayan a leer el fic...**_

_**Capitulo 7 Lord Jabu-Jabu Parte**_** 2/2**

Cuando todos se habían ido, el príncipe Marth guió a sus camaradas por la ultima puerta. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que aquella habitación era completamente distintas a lo que habían visto hasta ahora. Era rectangular y bastante grande, en el piso tenia un espacio para caminar de un metro de ancho, que rodeaba por las cuatro paredes. Lo que había al medio era hielo, saltaron arriba de el para comprobar su firmeza y se dieron cuenta que era muy duro, era tan duro que un Biggoron podría rodarle por encima y ni siquiera le haría una fisura. Ya seguros que podrían caminar los tres en el se dispusieron a explorar la habitación.

En el extremo contrario había una puerta cerrada, Abel intento abrirla sin obtener ningún resultado. Marth estaba en el centro de la habitación mirando un enorme interruptor que al parecer abría la puerta, salto arriba de el pero esta apenas se movió. Merric estaba intentando mover un prisma rectangular de metal, era demasiado pesado para el joven mago así que se rindió al poco tiempo.

―¡Abel, Merric! ¡venid!―grito Marth.

―¿Que sucede?―pregunto Abel cuando estuvo cerca de Marth.

―Mirad este interruptor... creo que podemos abrir la puerta si lo accionamos―dijo Marth

―¿Y por que no lo habéis hecho?―pregunto Merric

―Lo intente, pero es demasiado duro como para moverlo... necesitamos algo mas pesado―musito el príncipe.

―¿Y si movemos este gran bloque y lo ponemos aquí?―dijo entusiasta el joven mago Merric

―Me parece una buena idea, probemos a ver que resulta―dijo Abel

Así, los tres se dispusieron a mover el gran bloque, que para su sorpresa salio disparado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y se detuvo un metro antes de que terminara el hielo. Todos fueron a ver que había detenido al bloque.

―¿Un cuadrado de cerámica?―dijo incrédulo Marth.

Ninguno de ellos se había fijado que en todo el lugar habían cuadrados de cerámicas esparcidos e incrustadas en el hielo. Así con una nueva idea en su mente comenzaron a mover el bloque de izquierda a arriba, luego derecha y abajo. Así hasta que al fin lograron ponerlo encima del interruptor, y la puerta se abrió.

Cuando los tres estuvieron al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraron con una bestia de hielo. Era una criatura alta de hielo, con brazos y piernas anchas, cuando vio a Marth, Abel y Merric les lanzo un chorro* de hielo que apenas pudieron esquivar.

―¡Marth, Abel!―grito Merric―Tengo una idea,¿por que no lo distraen mientras yo lo ataco con fuego desde otro lado?

―¡Buena idea!¡vamos Abel hay que distraerlo!―dijo animado el príncipe.

Merric se escondió tras unos pilares de hielo esperando el momento justo para atacar, mientras Abel y Marth intentaban atacarlo a espadazos y esquivaban el hielo que les lanzaba el monstruo.

Cuando Abel y Marth tenían al monstruo lo suficientemente distraido, Merric saco su libro de hechizos y acercándose cautelosa mente a su objetivo, alzo su mano derecha y pronuncio "bolganone". Esta es la magia mas poderosa de fuego que conocía Y aunque gastaba mucha de su energía no podía preocuparse por eso ahora, ya que sus amigos estaban en peligro, debía proteger a Marth... tenia que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amada Elice y no le iba a fallar.

El monstruo se derritio quedando en solo la mitad de su tamaño, y esto lo iso enfurecer y aunque ya no era tan grande, ahora era mucho mas veloz. Intento perseguir al mago, pero Abel y Marth se lo impidieron atravezandose en su camino. Pero para su desgracia, Abel no pudo escapar del hielo que la bestia enfurecida le lanzo y quedo completamente congelado.

El mago horrorizado por el estado de su amigo corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y lanzo de nuevo el hechizo de fuego. La mitad de bestia que aun quedaba se trasformo en un cofre pequeño. Marth y Merric no le prestaron mucha atención a este por el momento, y corrieron a ver la "estatua" de Abel.

―¿Que hacemos ahora?―pregunto con desesperación el principe.

― Podríamos usar magia para descongelarlo, pero tengo miedo de quemarlo...―dijo el mago.

―Es cierto...¿No podrías hacer una mesclar entre ventisca y fuego...y así crear un viento caliente que lo derrita de a poco?―dijo Marth.

―Creo que podría intentarlo, aunque jamas lo he hecho asi que practicare con esos pilares de hielo―dijo Merric.

Mientras Merric practicaba como hacer esta conbinacion de magias el príncipe abrió el cofre, encontrando solo un trozo de llave, se decepciono bastante y como acto reflejo se la guardo en un bolsillo. Ahora solo le quedaba resar por que Merric lograra su objetivo.

* * *

><p>― Príncipe Sheik―dijo la princesa Rutela llamando la atención de todos.<p>

― Llámame solamente Sheik, mi titulo no es importante, pronto solo seré un hombre desconocido por muchos y con una identidad secreta―dijo el príncipe despreocupado.

―¿Y eso por que?―pregunto Jeorge―yo pensaba que usted gobernaría el reino y su hermana se casaría con el príncipe Marth y se vendría a Altea...es lo mas lógico.

― Quizás sea lógico para vosotros, pero en Hyrule no es así, el primogénito es el que gobernara, no importa si es hombre o mujer, el segundo hijo tiene el deber de aprender las artes Sheikah y así seguir con su tradición hasta la muerte. Mi hermana y yo nacimos el mismo día, mas ella vio la luz antes que yo―dijo el príncipe sentándose en la sala donde se reunirían con los demás―¿que querías preguntarme Rutela?

―Mi padrino...¿donde esta?, siempre pensé que el me rescataría...como hizo con mi madre―dijo ella cavisbaja―parece que la quiere mas a ella...

―¡Jajajaja! ¿como se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Link querer a tu madre?―río Sheik tomándose el estomago―¡Jajaja!

―¡¿Sheiik?!―grito enfurecido Link quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo sucedido.

Al instante el príncipe Sheik se levanto mientras Link corrió literalmente hacia donde estaba y tomándole de un brazo le susurro "eso es entre nosotros, ¿como se lo dices a mi ahijada?".

―¡Padrino!―grito Laruto abalansandose sobre el recién llegado, quien le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

―Ya que te encontraron, podemos volver a...―dijo Link―¿donde están los demás?.

―El príncipe Marth no ha vuelto, y no nos podemos ir por que la princesa no tiene el Zafiro Zora― explico Sheik.

―¡¿Que?! ¿Y quien lo tiene entonces?―dijo Link.

―La ataco un monstruo...cuando la encontramos estaba herida de gravedad―dijo Lena.

―Entiendo...entonces voy a ir a ver que retrasa al príncipe Marth, espérenme aquí, luego llevaremos a la princesa a fuera.―dijo Link.

Se zafo del abrazo de la princesa y se alejo por la puerta que había tomado Marth con anterioridad, mientras tanto Sheik, Rutela, Lena, Jeorge, Catria y Wolf (estos últimos venían junto con Link) se sentaron en el suelo y charlaron animad amente sobre lo sucedido.

Lo primero que Link vio después de atravesar las puertas de la sala de hielo fue a una estatua de uno de los acompañantes del príncipe y a este dando vueltas alrededor de el, parecía que meditaba sobre algo. Un poco mas lejos de este se encontraba el joven mago practicando magia sobre unos pilares de hielo.

Al cavo de unos segundos el príncipe se percato de su presencia y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se acercase y este obedeció.

―¿Que sucedió?―pregunto mirando a Abel.

―Nos ataco un monstruo de hielo muy grande que lanzaba chorros de hielo. Merric lo destruyo lanzándole bolas de fuego, pero mientras lo distraíamos Abel fue alcanzado por uno de los chorros de hielo ―explico Marth.

―Que extraño, este lugar a cambiado demasiado desde la ultima vez que vine, y eso no debe ser nada bueno..¿que opinas tu Navi?―dijo separando un poco su gorro azul de su cabeza, dejando salir a la pequeña hada que descansaba ahí.

―Creo lo mismo que tu, no tiene sentido todo esto...y ademas ni siquiera hemos encontrado el resto de la llave...¿como encontraremos el zafiro si nos falta eso?...Y ahora también hay que encontrar la forma de sacar a este chico de aquí ―dijo comenzando a revolotear sobre Abel―¿Y si no lo logramos? ¿que haremos? ¿y si..?

―¡Navi ya cállate!―grito Link―no ayudas mucho con esa clase de preguntas.

―¿El resto de llave?―pregunto Marth.

―Si, encontramos solo el trozo de lo que parece ser la llave hacia el monstruo que ataco a la princesa...y se llevo el Zafiro Zora―explico Link.

―Yo encontré esto en aquel cofre―dijo Marth sacando la mitad de llave de su bolsillo.

―¡Eso es!¡Ahora podemos llegar hasta el Zafiro!―dijo Navi revoloteando para variar.

En ese momento Merric ya listo para usar su magia se acerca al grupo.

―Ya estoy listo, empecemos a descongelar a Merric...aunque creo que necesitara ayuda medica después de descongelarlo―dijo él.

―Lo llevamos a fuera apenas este descongelado―dijo Link― Príncipe, ¿me podríais ceder el trozo de llave?

―Claro, no hay problema― respondió el aludido entregándole el objeto.

Y así Merric con un gran esfuerzo comenzó a descongelar a Abel.

* * *

><p>―...Y es por eso que nunca debéis aceptar una cena Goron o uno de sus abrazos!―termino de contar Sheik mientras veía entrar a Merric (quien venia sumamente agotado), Abel (que venia apoyado de Marth y Link) tenia la tez blanca, los labios morados por el frió y estaba muy mojado.<p>

―¡Levantaos!―grito Navi― necesitamos llevar al joven Abel a la superficie.

Fue así que todos sin chistar y haciéndole caso a el hada se llevaron a Abel a la superficie, mas cuando se disponían a entrar de nuevo al interior de Lord Jabu-Jabu el único que alcanzo a hacerlo fue Link, ya que misteriosamente cerro su boca y no hubo caso en que la abriera.

―De nuevo solos tu y yo Navi... apurémonos a encontrar a ese bicho ¿ok?―dijo Link comenzando a avanzar por la "mazmorra" y llegando al punto donde recordaba antes había peleado con la anémona gigante. Introdujo la llave y entro a la habitación era bastante extensa y tenia una enorme anémona eléctrica pegada al techo por tres largos tentáculos.

Rápidamente, Link saco de su alforja mágica su bumerán y se acerco lo suficiente como para que esta cortara los tentáculos que estaban pegados al techo. Al alcanzar al que estaba mas cerca este se soltó del techo, y de otros tentáculos (unos que tenían en su punta algo que parecía una antena redonda y de a medio salían unas antenas amarillas) comenzaron a lanzar rayos eléctricos. Uno tras otro, cada vez mas cerca de Link que intentaba concentrarse en lanzar nuevamente su bumerán mientras los esquivaba. Fue así que mientras lanzaba el bumerán hacia el siguiente tentáculo cuando una fuerte corriente eléctrica que lo paralizo unos segundos que fueron mas que suficientes para que un tentáculo lo golpease mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

―¡Link! ¿Estas bien?―pregunto Navi preocupada.

―Si, creo que ya me estoy haciendo viejo― respondió Link sonriendole a su compañera y los dos se largaron a reír, luego se levanto del suelo y tomando firmemente el bumerán corrió de nuevo tras la anémona, lo lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo y así logro cortar los dos últimos tentáculos que quedaban pegados al techo haciendo que la gran masa cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo. Cuando se recupero de la caída comenzó a flotar, y de sus alrededores salieron varias medusas eléctricas que giraban alrededor de la anémona actuando como escudo, ya que cuando lanzo de nuevo el bumerán, este solo chocaba con ellas y se de volvía de inmediato.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que las medusas se detuvieran para atacarlas con la espada, destruir luego se pusieron a girar de nuevo, mientras los tentáculos lanzaban fuertes descargas eléctricas. Luego lanzo el bumerán hacia el centro de la anémona logrando pegarle y dejarla paralizada por unos momentos que fueron suficientes para que Link lo golpeara.

Repitió este ejercicio una vez mas sin muchas dificultades destruyéndolo por completo, lo había derrotado antes con apenas diez años y no lo iba ha hacer ahora...

Tomo de entre los restos el Zafiro Zora y camino hacia un circulo de luz que estaba en el suelo muy cerca de ahí. Cuando se introdujo en él sintió como era elevado unos centímetros del suelo y luego cayo al agua así que comenzó a bucear para llegar a la orilla mas cercana donde había divisado a Sheik sentado en una roca, parecía concentrado en sus meditaciones...era el momento perfecto para asustarlo, le encantaba hacerlo ya que Sheik era bastante exagerado para ser un chico. Así que preparo su mejor salto y subió a la superficie (el salto de Skyward Sword para que me entiendan).

―¡Por Din,Nayru y Farore que rayos!―grito Sheik saltando al suelo bastante asustado pero al darse cuenta que era su amigo Link se enojo bastante―¿¡que rayos te pasa Link!?

El aludido negó con la cabeza ―Si hubieseis estado atento te habrías dado cuenta antes que yo estaba ahí, ¿los demás donde están?

―Están con Ruto y Laruto en la sala del trono, yo decidí esperarte para que veas que soy buen amigo ―dijo Sheik.

―Bueno, vamos luego que aun nos queda camino por recorrer―dijo Link y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada del trono encontrándose a los demás charlando animadamente con Ruto y Rutela.

**continuara**

Hola de nuevo! No no estaba muerta andaba de parranda! ok no, mentira...la verdad siento mucho la tan larga demora de este capitulo que la verdad no es muy interesante. Lo siento pero si me alargaba mas me hubiese demorado una semana mas u.u y ya no quería dejar a mis amigos esperar mas xD

Mi excusa: mi compu anterior murió tengo este hace dos meses mas o menos y la vdd no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, ya que cuando había tiempo no tenia nada de inspirasion y también échenle la culpa a los vídeo juegos (malditos vídeo juegos que son tan enviciantes xD)

Bueno no me alargo mas, espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un pokito este cap, les prometo que el prox sera mucho mejor n.n asi que dejen review pliis nos les cuesta mucho mas que dos minutos de su vida, entre mas review menos me demoro en subir el prox xD (no se preocupen no me demorare chorromil meses en el prox espero que este listo en una o dos semanas n.n)

Ahh casi lo olvido, ahi que agradecer a Kid Evanns, Zilia-K y Magua n. sus review me animaron un monton en tiempos de poca inpirasion :D

Bueno se cuidan, Pórtense mal y que las diosas los acompañes

Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

En la cima de una gran pirámide, en una dimensión desconocida; se encontraba el auto-proclamado rey de Hyrule sentado en un lujoso trono con incrustasiones de oro y almohadones negros como el corazón de su dueño, en su mano derecha mantenía sujeta una copa de vino, el cual bebía inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba el crepúsculo con desdén, ya que era lo único que se veía en ese lugar al cual lo habían obligado a vivir por largos 7 años, hasta el momento en que conoció a su actual aliado, de hecho si no fuera por él aun seguiría viendo el crepúsculo cada día, tarde, noche hasta volverse completamente loco. De pronto el recuerdo de un nefasto día llego a sus recuerdos.

/FLASHBACK/

Cabalgaba en su negro corcel hacia el castillo de Hyrule, junto a el venían sus mas fieles guerreras Gerudo (una pequeña huestes de 6 guerreras). Las negociaciones con el rey de Hyrule ya estaban casi concluidas ya que hoy se firmaría el tratado de "Paz" entre su pueblo y los inmundos Hyrulianos, pero realmente eso no sucedería ya que el se encargaría de que hoy fuera el ultimo día de paz para Hyrule.

Lo tenia todo fríamente calculado, haría sufrir a Hyrule por todas sus penurias, por todas la veces que vio morir de hambre o sed a alguna gerudo, por todas aquellas veces que perdió amigas por falta de medicamentos para las enfermedades que los acosaban y haría pagar a las diosas por preferir a los Hylian y humanos ante las gerudo. Por condenarlos a un desierto que no perdona al débil y que hace pagar con su vida cada decisión errónea que tomase. Si, el había crecido cuando aun no se formaba la fortaleza que los mantenía ahora en condiciones propicias y con la seguridad que tenían ahora. Vivió en pobreza , incertidumbre, enfermedades, muertes de cercanos (Su madre murió cuando tenia tan solo 8 años). Todo por que no podían salir del desierto, todo por los Hylianos y sus malditas diosas.

Llegó a las puertas del castillo, y dejando a su montura ahí (los guardias se encargarían de dejarlo en el establo real) se apresuro en ir al sitio donde se encontraría con el rey para firmar el tratado, la sala del trono; iba solo ya que sus fieles súbditas se encargarían de dar aviso a su ejercito para el momento de atacar. Cuando estuvo frente a las puertas, un guardia con una trompeta anuncio su llegada.

―¡Su majestad, el rey Gerudo!―anuncio el soldado a un lado de la puerta que daba al trono, dando paso a un orgulloso Ganondorf quien al estar a unos dos metros de distancia con el rey Hyliano hizo una reverencia.

―¡Levantaos!, Te atraje hacia mi no porque quería verte arrodillado sabiendo tus verdaderas intenciones―dijo el rey levantándose de su trono―¡Sé lo que planeáis! sé que esperas que me de vuelta para darme la puñalada por la espalda, grandisimo hipócrita.

―¿De que habláis señor? yo solo sueño con poder aliarme a vos y a vuestro pueblo para que ambos podamos tener una vida plena como las diosas lo desean― mintió Ganondorf intentando parecer inocente de aquellas acusaciones para el infundadas en esos momentos.

―Jajaja, no me hagáis reír ¿sabes? un pequeño viajero del tiempo vino hasta aquí para contarme todo lo que haríais―explico el rey.

―¡Calumnias!¡debe ser algún amigo de vuestra hija que quiere convenceros de lo que ella piensa de mi, la comprendo aun es una niña que no sabe mucho de política y lo que le conviene a vuestro reino―dijo Ganondorf seriamente.

―En un principio creí eso, mas cuando vinieron a mi los siete sabios vi la verdad―dijo el rey y chasqueando los dedos aparecieron en escena los siete sabios que rápidamente se fueron colocando en un circulo al rededor del rey gerudo― Impa la sabia de las sombras, Zelda poseedora de la ocarina del tiempo y sabia de la sabiduria , Rauru sabio de la luz, Saria la sabia del bosque, Dorunia jefe goron y sabio del fuego, Ruto princesa Sora y sabia del agua además de una persona que debéis conocer muy bien, Nabooru sabia del espíritu y retractora de tu mandato―nombro a los presentes haciendo una pequeña pausa en cada persona―!Ah¡ se me olvidaba presentarte a alguien muy importante en esta historia...¡muchacho! acercaos por favor―esta vez se dirigió al niño que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, el cual obedeció de inmediato y se coloco a la siniestra del rey―este muchacho no es un niño cualquiera Ganondorf, este niño, junto a su hada de nombre Navi, viajo por el tiempo gracias a la ocarina del tiempo. Escudriño en diferentes templos y derroto a enemigos que muchas veces le doblaban en fuerza y tamaño solo para despertar a los sabios y poder llegar a ti para vencerte en un futuro muy lejano. Ya hicisteis de las tuyas Ganondorf, ahora nos toca a nosotros y como es mejor prevenir que lamentar...

Ganondorf en ese momento no cabía en su asombro y rabia, intento huir, pero las puertas estaban trancadas desde afuera y no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en otra salida ya que todos los sabios levantaron sus manos y emitiendo un brillo mítico que lo cegó por completo por unos instantes, lo siguiente que sintió fue una sensación de vació y se sentía a si mismo flotar en un abismo sin fondo, cuando pudo recuperarse de aquella angustiante sensación se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la sala del trono, es mas sabia que ni siquiera de encontraba en Hyrule, si no en un lugar donde no había sol ni luna...y donde bestias infernales asechaban en cada rincón.

/FinFLASHBACK/

Cerro sus puños con fuerzas rompiendo la copa de vidrio donde aun quedaba vino. Mas eso no le importo ya que segundos después un chico de cabello rojo corto y desordenado con un lazo azul que reposaba en su frente,una capa del mismo color por encima y roja en la parte interior, unas botas azules, su traje era azul con detalles plateados y unos pantalones beige.

―El señor Medeus lo espera―dijo el recién llegado.

―Voy en seguida― respondió Ganondorf y el muchacho enseguida desapareció en una nube de humo negro.―¿Qué querrá ahora?.

Haciendo un chasquido de dedos, Ganondorf desapareció del lugar para luego reaparecer en la sala del trono en Hyrule. Allí encontró sentado en el mismo trono a Medeus, un Manakete* viejo y desgastado en apariencia, mas era un ser con un poder inimaginable para el. Vestía una túnica verde musgo con detalles en plateado oscuro (seguramente en un principio habría sido realmente plateada), en una de sus manos tenia un libro antiguo de magia y en la otra un orbe mágico.

A su lado se encontraba una joven de cabello marrón y un vestido ajustado de color palo de rosa,con detalles en el cuello de un rojo intenso. Por zapatos tenia unas sandalias de cuero, que se enrollaba hasta un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas, en su frente llevaba una diadema con una gran esmeralda y en su mano traía su libro de magia.

―¿Que quieres Medeus?¿acaso quieres presentarme a tu novisita?―dijo Ganondorf en tono burlón.

―Jajaja, Ganondorf te presento a Linde, antigua aliada de la alianza y ahora nuestra mejor carta bajo la manga―dijo Medeus.

―Así que me hiciste caso...¿la enviaras como espía no es así?―comento Ganondorf―¿Estas seguro que esta jovencita nos sera de utilidad?

― Haré lo imposible por ver muerto al príncipe, mi señor―dijo la joven inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

―¿Por que?, ¿que os hizo para ganaros vuestro odio?―pregunto Ganondorf confundido, por lo que entendió había sido su aliada.

―El mato a mi padre de la forma mas despiadada que existe, y ademas de esto me mintió durante años diciendo que no era así―dijo ella muy convencida.

―Esta bien, entonces necesito que te alistéis para partir apenas te de la orden, debes traer un bolso con provisiones, se su pone que venís de altea para uniros al grupo, por lo que debéis parecer cansada...te prestaremos algún caballo para que sea mas creíble tu aparición―explico Medeus―ahora vete a tu cuarto, necesitamos hablar otros temas aqui.

Con esto Linde se inclino un poco en señal de reverencia y se marcho a una de las habitaciones de palacio. Cuando ya estivieron solos Ganondorf y Medeus siguieron conversando.

―A si que Marth también puede ser un hombre despreciable...―dijo Ganondorf.

―Jajajaja, ¿ese niñato?...no amigo, lo que sucede es que ocupe mis poderes mágicos para convencer a esa niña que Marth había degollado a su padre y que le mentía siempre sobre eso, diciéndole que Gharnef, un antiguo aliado mio lo había matado, aunque esto ultimo si es cierto, yo mismo le ordene a ese incompetente degollar a ese obispo, era demasiado poderoso y muy sabio para que anduviera a sus anchas―dijo Medeus sin remordimientos―nos sera útil en su momento...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Hyrule, específicamente en un enorme lago una pareja de jóvenes buscaba algo incesantemente en la orilla del cristalino lago.<p>

―¡Esto es estresante!―bufo la chica―jamas encontraremos una planta tan pequeña como esa en un lago tan grande como este.

―No desesperéis Ashei― respondió Shad―pronto la encontraremos...

―Si claro..¿por que no me haces un favor por una vez en tu vida y le preguntamos al anciano de la casa en el lago?―dijo Ashei molesta―te lo he sugerido por horas...¿Quieres ayudar al rey o prefieres ver si tu instinto masculino te lleva mágicamente a la planta que necesitamos?.

En ese momento Shad la miro un segundo (estaba en cuclillas cerca de la orilla), su rostro reflejaba rabia y tristeza. La primera por que el no le hacia caso, eso era obvio...mas nunca había visto a su amiga triste, realmente esto le estaba afectando y el no hacia nada por ella. Así que se levanto y tomándola de una mano se la llevo a la cabaña del científico Lacustre.

Cuando llegaron a aquella casa en el lago, el joven toco fuertemente la puerta (el científico ya estaba medio sordo) y esperaron a que saliera. Cuando el anciano logro abrirles, los examino con sus saltones ojos, luego de rascarse la barbilla logro reconocer al joven castaño.

―¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Shad!―dijo animado el anciano―¡Pasen, están en su casa!

―¡Gracias!― respondió Shad y paso junto a su acompañante al interior de la tétrica casa que estaba compuesta por una pequeña cama, dos enormes peceras con unos extraños seres en su interior, una mesa llena de papeles que solo el científico entendía, unos estantes llenos de objetos como pócimas e ingredientes para crearlas y por ultimo pero no menos grande una especie de piscina, seguramente el anciano guardaba ahí sus "conejillos de indias".

―Hace tanto tiempo que no vienes a estudiar conmigo...parece que te conseguiste una novia muy bonita―dijo el anciano.

―¡No!, solo somos amigos―dijeron al unisono Shad y Ashei.

―Bueno, bueno que os trae por aquí joven pareja...de amigos―dijo en anciano sentandoce en una silla que tenia cerca suyo.

―Señor, venimos a pediros vuestra ayuda, ya que andamos buscando una planta medicinal que crece cerca de lagos como este―dijo Shad sacando el libro que le había entregado Maria y mostrandole la planta.

_―_Ah la Eleutherococcus senticosus...lamentablemente no crece en el lago Hylia...

* * *

><p>Después de despedirse de la realeza Zora se fueron hacia el río para reencontrarse con los demás, iban charlando de cosas sin sentido y reían con los chistes que Abel les contaba. Cuando estaba a menos de 50 metros vieron algo intrigante en el grupo que los esperaba a orillas del rió estaban todos armados y en posición defensiva hacia una criatura parecida a un búho de gran envergadura.<p>

Todos corrieron de prisa para ver que sucedía, y el mas sorprendido al llegar y confirmar sus sospechas fue Link.

_―_¡Gaebora Kaepora!_―_exclamo Link a unos metros de distancia_―_¡Siglos sin verte!

_―_¡Hoot Hoot!_―_dijo el búho_―_¡Cuanto has crecido!¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nuestros caminos no se cruzan por el destino?¡Hoot hoot!

_―_Cerca de 7 años creo...¿que te trae por aquí?_―_pregunto Link acortando la distancia que aun los separaba.

_―_¡Hoot Hoot! Te traigo terribles noticias Link, Héroe del tiempo... Los Gorons están teniendo problemas, han vuelto a despertar a un viejo enemigo tuyo. Te necesitan pronto ya que están muriendo de hambre ¡hoot hoot!―dijo Gaebora.

―Eso es terrible, iremos enseguida a ayudarlos― respondió Link

―¡Hoot Hoot! ademas debo darte terribles noticias sobre una cercana tuya―Dijo el Buho―esta teniendo problemas con los secuases de Ganondorf el rey del mal ¡Hoot hoot! necesita vuestra ayuda lo antes posible.

―¿No me digas que Malon y Talon están en problemas?―pregunto Link.

―¡Hoot Hoot! Lamentablemente si―dijo el búho―espero que esta información te sea útil me debo marchar...pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a encontrar pronto ¡Hoot Hoot!.

Diciendo esto Gaebora movió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia un destino desconocido, dejando perplejos a todos o bueno casi todos.

―Rayos, Sheik tengo que irme de inmediato, algo muy malo esta pasando en el rancho Lon Lon... Ustedes deberían ir a Kakariko, espérenme ahí no me demorare tanto―dijo Link sacando de su bolsillo la Ocarina del tiempo para luego tocar una suave melodía.

―Espera Link,¿como que te vas así sin mas?...no seria mas fácil ayudar Malon si fuéramos todos para allá?―Dijo Sheik.

―No, somos muchos y el rancho esta demasiado cerca de la ciudadela―dijo Link

―No te dejaremos ir solo_―dijo Marth autoritario_― Cain, Jeorge te acompañaran.__

En ese momento Link miro a los ojos del príncipe, el ellos vio decisión...no iba a dejar que se fuera solo, así que sin mas opción acepto la ayuda.

―Esta bien, pero ustedes regresen a Kakariko, y busquen a Impa...los alcanzaremos ahí―dijo Link tomando la ocarina y tocando la canción de Epona, para que este apareciera a los minutos después.

Así el trío partió en busca del rancho que seguramente esta siendo atacado por el pueblo gerudo. Galoparon en silencio por casi todo el tramo hasta que a un kilómetro de distancia Link decidió parar y haciéndoles unas señas a Jeorge y Cain para que se acercaran les hablo.

―Las cosas están así, dentro del rancho debe haber muchas Gerudos, aunque son mujeres no se paren a pensar que son débiles... son ladronas y guerreras... a eso se dedicaban antes de que Hyrule firmara un tratado de paz con Nabooru, su ahora antigua líder. Malon debe estar encerrada en la ultima bodega, uno de nosotros debe ir con ella mientras los demás atacamos a las gerudo―dijo Link.

―¿No seria mejor que fueseis tu a rescatarla?―dijo Cain―digo, sera mas fácil ya que te conoce.

―No...debo encargarme de algo mas importante,solo díganle que van de mi parte―dijo Link comenzando a cabalgar rápidamente hacia el rancho.

Cuando llegaron, había unas 30 Gerudos apostadas por todo el rancho vigilando todo, en cuanto una de ellas se percato de la presencia del trío dio un aviso y todas comenzaron a correr en posición de ataque.

―¡Cain, ve a rescatar a Malon!¡Navi te guiara mientras nosotros te cubrimos las espaldas!―Grito Link y enseguida el hada se poso en el hombro del caballero y comenzó a guiarlo por el rancho.

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño cuarto bien alejado del rancho, una chica de 19 años, pelirroja y ojos azules se encontraba amarrada de brazos, muñecas y piernas lamentando su triste estado.

―Ay que chica tan desafortunada soy―sollozó―desde que mi madre murió cuando aun era muy pequeña, tuve que trabajar muy duro en el rancho para ayudar a mi padre...ahora soy prisionera de las Gerudos ..Sin embargo un príncipe de brillante armadura montado en un blanco corcel vendrá a rescatar a la pobresilla de mi (dijo esto con brillos en los ojos)seguramente algún día ...

Mas sus ensoñaciones terminaron ahí, ya que estrepitosamente la puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando ver a un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego y de armadura del mismo color con bordes dorados y montado en un blanco corcel.

―¿Usted es Malon?―pregunto él.

―¿Es esto un sueño?―dijo la chica―¿Acaso mi príncipe azul a venido por mi?.

Mientras decía esto, Cain se acerco a ella y corto las amarras para luego ayudarla a subir al caballo. Realmente habían personas extrañas en Hyrule, pensó.

―¡Ya deja de soñar Malon, tenemos que irnos, afirmarte fuerte del joven Cain si no quieres caerte!―Chillo Navi haciendo entrar en razón a la chica que rápidamente se abrazo a la cintura del joven caballero.

Mientras tanto, en otra ubicación del rancho dos jóvenes se batían a golpes contra las Gerudos, montados en sus caballos avanzaban entre la multitud intentando derrotar al mayor numero posible. Hasta que el joven Hyliano logro divisar al objetivo principal de su ataque: un hombre cuarentón, con un largo mostacho y medio calvo, de vestimenta usaba una jardinera blanca y una playera verde (que usaba dentro de la jardinera). Se encontraba en el centro del rancho, mas exactamente en la zona donde entrenaban los caballos. Estaba vigilado por 15 Gerudos.

―¡Jeorge! ¡vamos en esa dirección!―le grito Link a su compañero que de inmediato lo siguió.

Desasiéndose de algunas guerreras llegaron a escasos 5 metros de distancia con aquel hombre que los miraba fría y calculadora mente. Link que ya tenia claro lo que debía hacer se bajo de Epona, desenvainando su espada se acerco a el, las Gerudos no dudaron en atacarlo, pero el héroe no tenia la intención de ser derrotado así que peleo ferozmente con ellas, haciéndolas caer una por una, y con un poco de ayuda de Jeorge (el cual venció a muchas con su arco).

―¡Alejaos de mi!―grito desesperado Ingo.

Mas Link hizo caso omiso de la petición de su ahora enemigo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia él, mientras este al percatarse de que venían a atacarlo tomo un rastrillo y lo interpuso entre el y la espada del por unos instantes, pero luego Link en un rápido movimiento envaino la espada y golpeo con el puño al hombre tirándolo inmediatamente al suelo, luego de esto se acerco rápidamente a su oreja izquierda y retiro una gema roja.

―¡Retirada!―grito una gerudo que había visto la escena desde lejos. Minutos mas tardes no quedaba gerudo alguna. Cain, que venia montado en su caballo y traía a Malon llego a ellos sorprendido ya que no había visto lo que paso.

―¡Señor Ingo!―dijo Malon bajándose ágil mente del caballo para acercarse al hombre―¡Link, que le paso al señor Ingo... Estuvo muy raro estos días, y luego echo a mi padre del rancho y llegaron las Gerudos! ¡Estaba muy asustada!― sollozo Malon abrazando a su amigo.

―Tranquila...―dijo Link luego de separarse del abrazo de su amiga―a Ingo le lavaron el cerebro, por eso se comportaba raro...era un esbirro de Ganondorf. Ahora debemos ir a la villa Kakariko, y no podemos dejarte aquí sola con Ingo... Así que toma un caballo y vayamos, te reencontraras con tu padre allí.

―¡Ah no!, Link...no puedo dejar a mis vacas y caballos―dijo ella.

―Mira, hagamos un trato...dejamos a Ingo en su cuarto, esta desmayado dudo que despierte pronto...Lo dejamos encerrado con llave y vamos a Kakariko, allí te encontraras con tu padre ¡y vuelven esta misma tarde!―dijo Link intentando convencerla.

―Esta bien... iré por mi caballo―dijo ella dirigiéndose a los establos.

―¿La acompaño my lady?―dijo Cain que ya se había bajado de su caballo y ahora lo guiaba de las riendas―No vayan a quedar guerreras por vuestro camino, no me perdonaría que algo le pasara.

―Eh...si claro―dijo sonriendole notoriamente ruborizada.

Link y Jeorge quedaron mirando la escena por unos segundos, viendo a los dos jóvenes alejarse conversando amenamente hasta que...

―¡Hey! ¡Link!―chillo Navi―¡llevemos a Ingo a su alcoba!

―¡Ah! tienes razón―dijo Link― Jeorge ¿me ayudas?.

―Si por supuesto― respondió el arquero.

Así caminaron cargando del cuerpo de Ingo (seguía durmiendo como un lirón), lo llevaron a su cuarto y lo encerraron con llave, no podían confiar en el así que era la mejor opción que tenían hasta que volviera Talon. Después de unas horas (Malon insistió en dejarle alimento a Ingo y cerciorarse que sus vacas y caballos se encontrasen con agua y alimento) por fin salieron con rumbo a villa Kakariko.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el grupo de Sheik y Marth se encontraba ya en Kakariko y aunque como la primera vez se separaron para no llamar la atención de Ganondorf. Ahora se encontraban en la casa de Impa, sentados y descansando para su próxima aventura.<p>

―Impa...¿podemos hablar un momento?―pregunto Sheik acercándose a la sheikah―en privado...

La Sheikah asintió y lo guió a su despacho.

―¿De que quiere hablar príncipe?―dijo ella sentandoce en una silla cerca de un escritorio.

―Necesito pedirte un favor Impa...necesito que me inicies como un Sheikah―dijo el sentandoce frente a ella siendo el escritorio el único objeto que se interponía entre las miradas rubís de ambos.

―¿Porque?― pregunto Impa― aun te quedan pruebas por realizar, y ademas tenéis que renunciar a tu titulo de príncipe...lo sabes bien.

―Y usted sabe que el titulo de príncipe no es algo que me acomode o que desee, ademas no puedo utilizar las técnicas que he estado aprendiendo desde hace años en una pelea real si no soy un Sheikah de tomo y lomo―dijo Sheik convencido de si mismo― En este momento solo deseo volver a ver a mi hermana sana y salva, ademas que quiero serle útil a Link...no deseo ser un estorbo para el grupo...y sabes bien que no se me dan las peleas con espada y escudo.

―Tus ideales me convencen y me ponen muy contenta, Sheik... vamos a adelantar tu iniciación... pero antes debo pedirte que me demuestres lo que vales, y si cumples con tu cometido con éxito podrás usar los trajes de un Sheikah...mas si fallas, pagaras tu error con tu vida―dijo Impa― ¿estas dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias?.

―Por su puesto―dijo Sheik.

Fue así que Impa guió a Sheik al pozo de Kakariko, le entrego dos dagas de 35 cms. cada una y un arco con flechas, y le dijo que encontrara la lupa de la verdad. Con estas instrucciones Sheik salto al pozo.

Lo primero que vio, fue una enorme skulltula, Link le había hablado de ellas así que sabia de memoria su punto débil, la parte del estomago. Tomo una daga, se acerco rápidamente a ella y la apuñalo. Detrás de esta había un esqueleto y una pared...todo indicaba que no se podría seguir, pero cuando se acerco a tocar la pared, su mano la traspaso.

Siguió caminando encontrándose con otra estancia. El lugar en si le daba escalofríos al parecer los rumores de que ese lugar era antiguamente donde los Sheikah torturaban a sus "victimas" era cierto.

Recorrió el lugar encontrándose cofres y en ellos llaves de puertas y enemigos como murciélagos y calaveras con alas, nada de lo que preocuparse hasta que abrió una puerta que se encontraba con llave.

Cuando entro, la puerta tras de si se cerro con barrotes de metal, eso por lo que tenia entendido era un mal comienzo, del suelo aparecieron 6 brazos blancos que se movían intentando atraparlo con sus manos.

Sheik de inmediato se puso en aleta, sacando sus dos dagas como protección, mas las manos fueron mas rápidas y dos de ellas lo apresaron fuertemente inmovilizándolo. Sheik asustado comenzó a zarandearse de un lado a otro intentando zafarse de sus opresores hasta que miro a su alrededor y vio acercarse a el un monstruo horrible, poseía una cabeza parecida a la de un Redead pero con una mandíbula grande, su cuerpo parecía masa encordaba y blanca con manchas rojas posiblemente de la sangre de su anterior victima.

El Sheikah se paralizo al ver como aquella criatura se acerba a el indudablemente a comerse a su presa.

**Continuara**

Hola a todos aquellos que se pasan por aquí a leer esto que me gusta llamar fanfic xD en primer lugar quería agradecer a mi hermano pequeño, de diferentes padres...que vive a millones de kilómetros de distancia, al otro lado de américa Kid Evann o Dark-guitar-link como te pusiste ahora...la verdad el siempre me ha apoyado y me da ánimos a seguir con esto.

un especial saludo a Walala por dejar su review...si no estuvieras como anónimo te respondería personalmente...pero buehh gracias por dejar tu review y por leer esto :3 (tu nick me recuerda a una serie de tv de mi país de dibujos animado"los pulentos" xD un chico se llamaba así xD bueno es algo que me bino a la mente xD)

A los demás lectores... no sean malines y dejen un review...son 1/4 para las 5 y yo aquí escribiendo xD... DEBERÍA DORMIR.. mi Alice se despertara a las 9 y yo no he dormido nada xD (y soy idiota cuando tengo sueño)

También quería disculparme por el enorme retraso del fic, no había tenido ganas de escribir por problemas familiares... pero como dice Texus di Fellatio "si la vida te pisa, desenvaina una sonrisa" (Mago de Oz)

Bueno se cuidan, jueguen videojuegos y hagan lo que se les pegue la gana xD

Bye Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Recorrió el lugar encontrándose cofres y en ellos llaves de puertas y enemigos como murciélagos y calaveras con alas, nada de lo que preocuparse hasta que abrió una puerta que se encontraba con llave.

Cuando entro, la puerta tras de si se cerro con barrotes de metal, eso por lo que tenia entendido era un mal comienzo, del suelo aparecieron 6 brazos blancos que se movían intentando atraparlo con sus manos.

Sheik de inmediato se puso en aleta, sacando sus dos dagas como protección pero las manos fueron mas rápidas y dos de ellas lo apresaron fuertemente inmovilizándolo. Sheik asustado comenzó a zarandearse de un lado a otro intentando zafarse de sus opresores hasta que miro a su alrededor y vio acercarse a él un monstruo horrible, poseía una cabeza parecida a la de un Redead pero con una mandíbula grande, su cuerpo parecía masa encordaba y blanca con manchas rojas posiblemente de la sangre de su anterior victima.

El Sheikah se paralizo al ver como aquella criatura se acerba indudablemente a comerse a su presa. Pasaron milésimas de segundos en donde nuestro joven Sheikah intentaba recordar lo que su amigo le había dicho: 1º el monstruo se llamaba Mano Muerta, eso ya era bueno ya que así recordaría su punto débil...

―Cual era...cual era― pensó Sheik―¡Su ojo!, no espera ese era el de Bongo Bongo...el de la mano muerta era...era su rostro!―pensando esto comenzó a moverse para salir del agarre de esas manos que hasta ahora lo mantenían firme. Con sus dagas corto uno a uno los brazos, lograndolo en el momento justo ya que mano muerta estaba a escasos 30 cm. de distancia dispuesto a tragárselo de un solo bocado.

Sheik rodó por el suelo alejándose así unos cuantos metros de su enemigo. Luego de recuperar el aliento perdido se levanto y tomando sus dos dagas con firmeza corrió a gran velocidad hacia Mano Muerta, esta al percatase de las intenciones de su presa realizo un movimiento con sus pequeñas manos para que mas manos aparecieran y le sirvieran como escudo aunque estas no fueron suficientes para detener al aspirante de Sheikah que con sus dos dagas se abrió paso hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de su enemigo y haciendo un corte en forma de cruz horizontal corto la cabeza del monstruo.

Segundos mas tarde Mano Muerta había desaparecido en una humeada negra y junto a ella todos aquello brazos pálidos y en su lugar apareció un gran cofre así que rápidamente se acerco a abrirlo, este lugar ya se le hacia muy desagradable y si en el cofre encontraba la Lupa de La Verdad podría llevárselo a Impa enseguida y terminar con todo esto. Como supuso ahí se encontraba en el fondo del cofre una lupa que en si misma parecía el símbolo Sheikah así que se apresuro en sacarla y comenzó a caminar a la salida cuando comenzó a escuchar alaridos de dolor. Paro en seco para descubrir de donde venia tan escalofriante grito, cuando el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar para luego desmoronarse rápidamente.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuerpo caer al vacío por varios segundos y aterrizar en una superficie plana aunque algo elástica. Un retumbar de tambor le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia el otro extremo del lugar, allí unas manos sin brazos golpeaban el piso haciendo un temblor bastante fuerte que lograba hacerlo saltar.

Tomo la Lupa de la verdad y con ella pudo ver el "ojo" de Bongo Bongo...la verdad se esperaba algo que pareciera ojo, pero eso no tenia importancia ahora ya que aquellas manos querían apresarlo, se levanto de un salto y comenzó a esquivarlas evitando caerse por el movimiento del piso, saco su arco y unas flechas y con ellas apunto a sus manos, logro darle rápidamente a cada mano haciendo chillar a Bongo Bongo y por lo tanto acerco su ojo. En ese momento Sheik saco la lupa y localizando la posición exacta tiro una flecha que impacto justo en el blanco. La criatura se enfureció de dolor y comenzó a hacer sus movimientos mas rápidamente, Golpeaba el piso luego intentaba atraparlo. Sheik apenas podía mantener el ritmo, con las sacudidas al suelo le era cada vez mas difícil encontrar el blanco. Así paso media hora, hasta que al fin Bongo Bongo fue derrotado por una de sus flechas.

El aspirante a Sheikah se arrodillo un momento para descansar de tan fatigosa batalla cuando vio un pequeño portal azul a su lado así que opto por descansar afuera. Como supuso apareció al frente de la escalera para salir del poso. Cuando por fin pudo sentir la luz del sol vio a Impa con rostro satisfecho.

―Te espero en la lapida de la familia real.―dijo desapareciendo al instante.

Salio del poso rápidamente y aunque se sentía cansado y sus ropajes estaban sucios y con uno que otro corte, corrió hacia el cementerio de Kakariko, hacia la lapida de sus antepasados, y donde estaba sepultada el cuerpo de su difunta madre. Allí a un lado de la lapida se encontraba Impa. Cuando estuvieron juntos la Sheikah junto los dedos indice y el dedo medio a su boca y comenzó a silbar aquella canción que se le hacia tan conocida, la canción que siempre le tocaba a su hermana. La lapida comenzó a moverse dejando ver una escalera hacia el panteón familiar, Impa fue la primera en avanzar y Sheik le siguió de cerca para llegar a un pequeño altar donde Impa tenia preparado todo para su iniciación.

―Sheik Hyrule, has completado satisfactoriamente la misión que se te fue encomendada para poder aceptarte dentro de la tribu Sheikah... mostradme la prueba de tu victoria―en ese momento Sheik saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón la Lupa de la verdad y se la entrego a Impa― Este instrumento te pertenece ahora, seras el dueño legitimo de uno de los tesoros mas codiciados entre los Sheikah, y sera muestra de que de ahora en adelante servirás a la familia real de Hyrule y darás tu vida por ellos. Juraras ante mi, la actual líder Sheikah servir con disciplina, amor y benevolencia a nuestros reyes y a nuestra tribu.

―Lo Juro―dijo Sheik

―Entonces te hago entrega de esta, tu nueva vestimenta que te acompañara el resto de tu vida―diciendo esto le entrega un traje parecido al que uso Zelda cuando se hizo pasar por Sheikah―Desde hoy no seras mas el Príncipe Sheik sino Sheik el Sheikah, próximo líder de la tribu y protector de la princesa Zelda.

Ante estas palabras Sheik se inclino ante su Líder y esta le entrego la Lupa de la Verdad para comenzar a salir del panteón no sin antes hablarle nuevamente a el nuevo integrante de la tribu―Ahora cámbiate de ropa, tus atuendos de príncipe no serán necesarios... Te esperare afuera para así que apresúrate, debo presentarte ante el rey.

Sheik rápidamente fue dejando atrás su pasado de príncipe para ponerse las nuevas prendas que ahora serian las ultimas que usaría Unos pantalones ajustados de un color azul oscuro las botas que eran muy flexibles y le permitían caminar si emitir ruido eran azules pero una tonalidad mas oscura que su ropa. La parte de arriba de su nuevo atuendo se constituía de una camiseta del mismo color que sus pantalones y de la misma tela elástica con adornos de color azul oscuro delineado en blanco y encima de aquello había un tipo "poncho" blanco con la insignia de la tribu Sheikah y pegado a este un cuello holgado que le tapaba casi por completo el rostro. Se vendo la cabeza dejando afuera solo unos mechones que le servirían para tapar sus ojos rojos de la vista de los curiosos (esto es por usanza de la tribu, todos los integrantes varones lo usaban así). Ya listo y dispuesto salio para reencontrase con su líder.

Mientras en la casa de Impa el príncipe Marth fue convocado por el rey para hablar de la situación actual.

―Por favor, siéntese su majestad―le dijo el rey al príncipe el cual obedeció de inmediato.― quería hablarte de los últimos acontecimientos que han ocurrido últimamente―dijo el rey con vos cansada.

―Por favor, no se esfuerce su majestad...su salud esta muy delicada aun―dijo el príncipe.

―Si, la verdad no creo que logre sobrevivir a los tiempos que se avecinan...y quería decirte que se todo lo que paso en palacio, estuve consciente de la conversación que tuvisteis con Ganondorf y aunque yo no podía decir nada pude escuchar tu petición de matrimonio... la verdad aunque mi hija se oponga completamente a mi decisión te otorgo su mano, esta guerra no la ganaremos solos...la espada maestra no podrá contra el mal que encierra el castillo ahora, y aunque no pude saber su nombre, se que el rey gerudo tiene un aliado muy poderoso y temo por mi pueblo...si prometes ayudar al Héroe del tiempo y a mi pueblo, te prometo que mi hija sera tu reina.

―Se lo prometo su majestad, haré lo imposible por devolver la paz al pueblo de Hyrule...―dijo Marth decidido.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta.

―Pase―dijo el rey.

―Mi señor, debo hablaros de algo importante―dijo Impa entrando a la habitación

―Por su puesto, por favor príncipe Marth dejadme solo con la señorita Impa―dijo el rey y el príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se retiro de la habitación.―¿Que sucede Impa?.

―Mi señor... Vuestro hijo se a iniciado.―anuncio Impa con la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto.

―Excelente, espero pueda ayudar al Príncipe Marth y devuelvan la paz a Hyrule―dijo el rey―¿puedes hacerlo pasar? quiero hablar con él.

Impa hizo una reverencia y se retiro de la habitación, afuera ya la esperaba Sheik entrando de inmediato a ver a su padre.

―Hijo por favor siéntate a mi lado―le indico el rey Hyliano.

―Su majestad, no puedo hacerlo...ahora soy un simple Sheikah no puedo atribuirme...

―No digas babosadas―dijo el rey no dejando terminar a su hijo― Tu serás mi hijo siempre y nada ni nadie puede cambiar el hecho que te he amado desde el día en que tu difunta madre me dio la noticia de su embarazo―dijo ahora mirando a su hijo con ternura―Hace tanto que temí que llegase este día, siempre pensé poder evitarlo...soy el rey y puedo hacerlo si quiero...

―Padre―dijo Sheik―yo decidí convertirme en Sheikah...te pido que no interpongas tu poder en mi destino.

―¿Estas seguro que...

―Completamente padre―se apresuro a decir Sheik.

―Esta bien, si tu lo deseas no haré nada...sin embargo quiero que me prometas que jamas me llamaras de otra forma que no sea "Padre"―dijo el rey resignado.

―Esta bien Padre...―diciendo esto Sheik abrazo a su padre y luego de una trivial y pequeña conversación se despidió de el para dejarlo descansar.

Ya eran cerca de las 17:00 horas cuando Link, Malon, Cain y Jeorge ya habían llegado a Kakariko. Todos los guerreros se encontraban al rededor de una mesa dispuestos a tomar decisiones sobre lo que debían hacer ahora.

― Deberíamos ir a la cuidad Goron, allí podríamos obtener el Rubi Goron.―dijo Sheik.

―Es lo mas cerca que tenemos en este instante, pero debéis dejar a vuestros caballos aquí .. a menudo en el camino a la montaña se desprenden rocas gigantes―dijo Link―no hay manera de esquivarlos a caballo, solo conseguiréis dañarlos.

―Me parece buena idea, dejaremos aquí a nuestros caballos...si no le molesta Lady Impa―dijo Marth.

―Por su puesto que no, aunque no me parece buena idea que valláis todos a la montaña...necesitaremos alguien que cuide del rancho Lon Lon... es nuestra principal fuente de alimento animal...no se que haría el pueblo si Ganondorf decide atacarlo como hizo hace poco―dijo Impa.

―Tienes razón... el pueblo necesita alimento y no podemos descuidar el rancho―dijo Sheik.

―Yo podría quedarme...estoy viejo para las aventuras―dijo Jagen

―Yo también puedo quedarme―dijo Cain asiendo que Link y Jeorge se miraran intrigados por aquella desicion.

Luego de mucho conversar Cain, Jeorge, Caeser, Catria, Palla y Wolf se quedarían en el rancho. Y por lo tanto Astram, Nabarl, Est, Ogma, Lena y Merric irían a la montaña de la muerte.

Después de hacer pequeños preparativos, Link y compañía partieron hacia la montaña mientras que Cain junto a Malon, Talon y los demás partían rumbo al rancho para llegar antes de que anocheciera.

* * *

><p>En la cima de una alta torre dos princesas eran presas de un malvado rey. Ya había pasado un día entero desde que estaban ahí y pronto acabaría el día otra vez, el crepúsculo daba sus matices dorados y rojizos en el cielo que pronto estaría estrellado cuando sintieron pasos acercare a su Habitación-Prisión. Rápidamente pusieron sus Esposas en la posición adecuada y esperaron. Los pasos se detuvieron de golpe frente a la metálica puerta que las mantenía presas e introdujo la llave correspondiente para poder entrar. Sonó el clic que les indico a las princesas que su visitante estaba a escasos segundos de entrar y para su asombro, aquel ser maligno pateo la puerta para abrirla dejando ver su puntiaguda nariz, sus cabellos rojizos y sus ojos amarillos.<p>

―¿Que haces aquí?―pregunto fría la princesa de Hyrule.  
>―¿Esa es manera de tratar al rey de Hyrule, dueño de este hermoso castillo en el que te hospedáis gracias a mi benevolencia?―dijo el rey Gerudo con una sonrisa burlona.<p>

―¡No me hagas reír infeliz!―dijo la princesa levantándose de su cama a lo que Ganondorf furioso por su osadía avanzo rápidamente hacia ella y la empujo hacia la pared mas cercana. Shiida al ver lo que sucedía solo atino a levantarse o mas bien eso fue lo único que alcanzo a hacer ya que la princesa Hyliana pronuncio un hechizo para dejar paralizado a su agresor.

―¡Ganondorf,Ganondorf, Ganondorf!―dijo Zelda safandose de este―fuiste un imbécil al pensar que no me prepararía para tu regreso...Shiida es hora de irnos de aquí.

Diciendo esto las dos princesas se desataron nuevamente y salieron del cuarto dejando al rey Gerudo imposibilitado de movimiento. Al parecer este tenia intenciones malvadas para estar ahí esa tarde, ya que en los primeros 100 metros de bajada por la escalera en forma de caracol de la torre no encontraron a ningún guardia. Luego fueron pocos los que le hacían frente ya que ellas con ayuda del cuchillo de Shiida y la magia de Zelda se decidieron de cada uno de los aliados de Ganondorf, hasta que la princesa de Hyrule encontró un pasadizo secreto, que solo ella conocía (de sus andanzas para escapar del castillo cuando pequeña), era estrecho y húmedo pero eso no les importo mucho ya que al fin estarían en libertad Corrieron por el bajando escaleras de vez en cuando para luego salir en lo que seria una elegante sala construida de puro mármol.

―Este es el templo del Tiempo―dijo la princesa Hyliana.

―Vaya que es hermoso―dijo Shiida observando la edificación.

―Vamos, aun nos queda escapar de la ciudadela y llegar a Kakariko.

Diciendo esto las dos salieron del templo y llegaron a el mercado de Hyrule. No había ni un alma en el y todo estaba corriendo escapando de una posible persecución. Cuando llegaron a la pradera de Hyrule ya era de noche, los stalfos y Wolfos andaban al asecho...pero eso no las detendría, debían correr a Kakariko.

Corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, esquivando todos los monstruos para no detenerse. Solo rezaban que Ganondorf no hubiera dado la alarma y las estuvieran buscando ya los esbirros del mal. Todo iba perfecto hasta que el vestido de Zelda quedo enganchado a un Stalfos que salia del suelo. La princesa ahogo un grito de terror al percatarse que por la oscuridad de la noche su compañera no se había percatado que ya no la seguía. El Stalfos la tenia presa en este momento, sus horribles ojos naranja la tenia completamente petrificada y no podía recordar ningún hechizo. Su mente en blanco solo podía pensar en que este era su fin hasta que de pronto algo atravesó el cráneo de la horrible criatura desaciendola al instante.

―¡Vamos, levantese princesa...nos falta poco!―diciendo esto Shiida ayudo a levantar a Zelda para atravezar las escaleras que daban a su destino.

Apresuradamente caminaron hacia la casa de Impa tratando de no llamar la atencion. Al fin estaban a salvo.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p>Hola n.n tanto tiempo sin subir nada x.x lo siento, la verdad la falta de tiempo se a pasado de lista estas ultimas semanas, eso de estudiar, cuidar a mi hija y tener vídeo juegos que jugar...no me he dado cuenta como a pasado el tiempo xD y la verdad la falta de inspiración al momento de estar frente al computador a tenido mucho que ver con el retraso...a veces paso horas frente al computador y lo único que he escrito es un par de frases xDDDD<p>

Aunque la verdad he estado muy feliz, 5 personas me tienen en favoritos y otras 5 (se repiten algunos nombres) en followers n.n muchas gracias a Zilia-k, Dark-guitar-Link, Emilia Romagna, Link77, , Zafiro Gehabich. Gracias por seguir esto y por dejar sus review...saben que siempre son bien recibidas sus opiniones, si les gustaría ayudarme a mejorar la verdad le estaria muy agradecida :) siempre es bueno mantener la mente abierta a opiniones y quejas, siempre las recibire bien asi que ya saben n.n no teman que aun no muerdo telepaticamente ni computacionalmente xDD

Me acuerdo que cuando subí por primera vez este fic, hace ya mucho tiempo hubieron dos personas a la cual le estoy re agradecida que me ayudaron mucho en el fic, en ese tiempo tenia muuchos errores... imagínense eso xD esas personas son Angelique Cooper, una amiga que se fue ya de FF u.u y La Generala...me aconsejaron bastante y les doy las gracias públicamente n.n por desgracia perdí esos review por culpa de mi metiche hermana pequeña y envidiosa...me borro el fic x.x al igual como me borro las partidas del Zelda The Minish Cap cuando iba en el templo que esta en las nubes T.T lo hizo tres veces! la primera vez se lo acepte por que pudo ser un error de cualquiera, pero 3 veces 7.7 (solo por que ella es una noob que no sabe derrotar ni al primer jefe sin mi ayuda x.x)

Bueno dejo de aburrirlos con mi palabrería xD

Ahh también quería aclarar un asunto, la verdad por falta de experiencia (si asi es) en un principio de la historia olvide poner la descripción de los personajes de este fic, ahora quería hacer una pequeña descripción de los mas importantes... bueno la verdad el Príncipe Sheik usaba ropa como las de Marth, no importa el color ni nada, pero imagínense pantalones un poco holgados botas, una capa etc etc... Zelda es como la de OoT rubia, pero con el rostro como la de TPy su armadura (amo esa armadura) xD, Link es como el de TP y su ropa es como el de este juego xD Marth es como el Marth de Smash (que es la única ropa que le conozco xD) y Shiida ella usa una camiseta de un tono rojizo, unas hombreras plateadas y en el pecho también lleva parte de esa armadura plateada con adornos dorados, unos guantes hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. Unos pantalones apretados de tela del mismo color que la camiseta y como zapatos usa unas botas blancas...

Bueno creo que eso es todo...si las diosas me acompañan espero subir pronto el sig cap, ahora si se vienen dos templos para la prox

Cuídense, descansen, estudien, lean, escriban, juegen videojuegos y hagan todo lo que quieran que la vida es corta xDD

Bye Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Decleimer:Este fic esta hecho solo para nuestra entretención, los derechos de los personajes que aquí expongo son totalmente de sus creadores, Nintendo (Miyamoto-sama) y de Inteligent Sistem. Escribo sin fines lucrativos.

Capitulo 10:

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando Link, Sheik, el príncipe Marth, Astram, Nabarl, Ogma, Est, Lena y Merril salieron de la casa de Impa preparados para asumir el siguiente reto para obtener la espada maestra.  
>Pasaron la puerta que daba al camino de tierra que serpenteaba hacia la cima del volcán hogar de los Gorons cuando una roca bastante grande rodó hacia ellos, por acto reflejo todos se apegaron a las paredes rocosas del camino para no ser golpeados por aquella roca gigante. El único que se quedo en su sitio fue Link, quien había reconocido al goron que venia presuroso a su encuentro.<br>―¡Hey! ¡LinkGoro!―grito Link haciendo que el "pequeño" goron que venia a embestirlo frenara en seco y se desenrollara.

―¡Goro Link! ¡Por fin te goroapareces!―dijo el goron notoriamente feliz.

―Lo siento, hemos tenido problemas ahijado... ¿sucede algo?―dijo Link acercándose al goron.

―¡Es mi goropadre!¡A gorodesaparecido!―dijo el goron moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo.―Fue en busca de los goron que gorodesaparecen en el gorovolcan! hace unos gorodias gorodesaparecieron cinco gorones, no sabemos que goropasa en el gorovolcan*

―Ya veo... no te goropreocupes, vamos todos a solucionar tu goroproblema―dijo Link sonriendo, a lo que los demas lo miraron con cara de que rayos le goropasaba...  
>Siguieron subiendo por la montaña hasta llegar a la entrada del despacho de Dorunia el jefe de la aldea). Allí dejaron las pertenencias que no llevarían al volcán.<p>

―Esperen un momento... LinkGoro, por casualidad ¿tienes mas aretes ígneos?―le pregunto Link a su ahijado .

―Gorocreo que el goroherrero tiene unos cuantos goropares―dijo el goron―Cuantos goronecesitas?

―Haber...uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ocho―enumero Link―necesitamos gorocho.

―Goroesperadme aquí ¡voy por ellos!―dijo el goron abandonando el despacho de su padre.

―¿Podemos irnos ahora Link?―Preguntó Marth acercándose a el.

―No, debemos esperar a Link Goro―respondió sentándose en el suelo― a menos que quieran derretirse en el volcán...

―¿Que quiere decir eso?―pregunto el príncipe.

―Quiere decir que no podemos ir a el cráter de un volcán sin los aretes ígneos...por lo que tengo entendido son unos aretes mágicos que nos protegerán del calor del volcán―dijo Sheik, que se encontraba a escasos metros de Marth y Link.

―¿Unos aretes mágicos nos ayudaran a aguantar el calor del cráter de un volcán?―dijo Astram un hombre de unos 25 años, rubio de ojos azules, traía una armadura verde con detalles dorados y una lanza como arma.

―Si, exactamente―dijo Link―hace unos años atrás, los goron encontraron la manera de forjar aretes mágicos, para que los humanos e Hylians pudieran entrar al volcán...

―Me parece que seria mejor no confiar en la magia para algo tan importante como esto―dijo incrédulo el príncipe Marth.

―¿No confiáis en la magia de los aretes ígneos?―pregunto el Sheikah.

―No, no creo que sea cierto que unos aretes nos ayudaran a soportar las grandes temperaturas a las que nos expondremos en el volcán―dijo seguro Marth.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Marth―dijo Astram.

―Hagamos la prueba entonces, Príncipe Marth...¿me arias el favor de colocarte estos aretes y luego salir por aquella puerta?―dijo Link sacando sus propios aretes de la alforja y tendiéndoselos al príncipe.  
>Este se los recibió y se los coloco en las orejas (eran aretes a presión, por lo que no tenia necesidad de tener agujeros en las orejas)* luego se dirigió a la puerta que daba hacia el cráter del volcán y salio. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el príncipe aun no volvía, todos sus amigos estaban preocupados por el bienestar del príncipe.<br>Al cabo de diez minutos el príncipe volvió completamente anonadado. Al verlo, todos se abalanzaron hacia el haciéndole muchas preguntas y verificando que todo en el estuviera en orden.  
>Después de responder las múltiples preguntas de sus amigos, y confirmar varias veces que se encontraba en excelente estado. Marth se quito los aretes y se los tendió a Link.<p>

―Me convencisteis, esos aretes son realmente sorprendentes―dijo Marth.

―Entonces hay que esperar a Link Goro para que nos traiga mas―dijo Sheik sentándose junto a Link―¡Diosas como demora ese niño!  
>Pasaron las horas y el joven goron no daba señales de vida, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin lo vieron entrar apresuradamente con una caja en las manos.<p>

―Gorosiento la gorotardanza, en la gorotienda solo gorohabian 3 aretes, así que fui a la cueva del goroherrero para pedirle que gorohiciera mas goroaretes...―se disculpo el Goron.

―No te preocupes, y muchas gracias―Le dijo Marth amablemente, a lo que el goron le miro extrañado.

―El goroprincipe dice que no te goropreocupes, y te da las gorogracias―aclaro Link tomando la caja donde traía los aretes―No entiende nada si no le pones un "goro" antes de alguna que otra palabra ―le explico al príncipe.

―Ahora comprendo―dijo el―¡Gorogracias por tu goroayuda!

―¡No hay de goroque!―le respondió alegre el goron.

―Bien, se nos hace tarde, todos tomen su par de aretes por favor―les dijo el príncipe tomando de la caja el primer par y colocándoselo.

Todos se colocaron en fila y fueron sacando un par de aretes, luego de que todos los tuvieran puestos y de que tomaran sus armas salieron en fila "india" por la puerta que horas atrás había tomado Marth. Luego de cruzar un puente bastante debilucho, llegaron al fin a la entrada del templo.

―Goro Link, vuelve a la gorociudad―le dijo Link al niño goron que los seguía. Este obedeció sin chistar las ordenes de su padrino.

La primera habitación tenia una escalera de piedra con unos 10 peldaños, lo primero que vieron al subirla fueron unas extrañas estatuas de piedra (tres para ser exactos) con unos agujeros que simulaban ser sus bocas. También había un par de puertas, a unos metros de las estatuas, ubicadas de manera que quedasen una frente la otra.

―Las puertas están cerradas―corroboróSheik que se había adelantado para intentar abrirlas.

―Por supuesto, necesitamos poner fuego aqui...Diosas y yo no aprendí a usar el fuego de Din ―dijo Link frente a las estatuas

―No se preocupen― esta vez hablo Marth que estaba escuchándolos―Merric, ¿podrías ayudarnos aquí?―le dijo al mago que se encontraba distraído charlando con sus compañeros.

―¿Eh?..A si, ¡por supuesto Marth!―respondio el mago acercándose al grupo―¿En que soy útil?

―Necesito que lances fuego a estas tres estatuas por favor ―le dijo Link apuntando las bocas de las estatuas.

El mago asintió con la cabeza y abrió su libro de magia para comenzar a recitar un hechizo que encendió las bocas de las estatuas y de esta forma se abrió la puerta de la izquierda.  
>Todos se apresuraron en entrar para encontrarse en una plataforma rocosa y rectangular, media dos metros de ancho y tres de largo, también habían unas cuantas plataformas mas pequeñas que esta esparcidas por varios puntos de la enorme habitación. Al lado contrario al que se encontraban habían dos plataformas mas, una frente a ellos (que daba hacia una gran puerta) y la otra al lado izquierdo. En una de sus paredes había una compuerta de barrotes y un peldaño.<br>Allí en aquella plataforma que estaba frente a ellos había un gran goron con barba y cabellos en punta blancos. Los observo detenidamente a cada uno de ellos .

―¿Quienes son ustedes?―dijo el goron apuntándolos ―¿Eres tu Link?.

―¡Si Dorunia, soy yo!―dijo Link acercándose a la orilla para que el goron lo reconociera.

―¡Estupendo! Te he estado esperando...¡Ganondorf esta causando problemas en la Montaña de la muerte de nuevo! ¡Ha revivido al antiguo malvado dragón Volvagia!―exclamo el goron― A parte de eso , va a alimentarlo con mi gente, como advertencia a las otras razas de Hyrule que pretendan resistirse. ¡Si este dragón con aliento de fuego escapa de la montaña, Hyrule se convertirá en ardiente desierto! seguiré adelante para tratar de encerrar al dragón. aunque estoy preocupado porque no tengo el martillo legendario...pero no tengo opción. Link te pido que hagas esto como mi hermano Leal. Mientas trato de controlar al dragón salva a mi gente! las celdas de prisioneros están en dirección opuesta ¡Cuento contigo Link!

―diciendo esto se fue por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de el.

―¡Noo! ¡Dorunia espera por favor!―grito Link desesperado, saltando a las diferentes plataformas hasta llegar a la que Dorunia había dejado momentos antes. Pero llego tarde, ya que en el momento en que toco esta plataforma Dorunia había desaparecido tras la puerta, y esta estaba ahora sellada por un candado enorme que apareció mágicamente. Desesperado Link trato de romperlo con su espada, mas todo intento fue inútil... Dorunia se había marchado para nunca mas volver.

Ya todo estaba perdido Dorunia se había ido tras la puerta ,sin siquiera saber que ese era su final. Link se arrodilló en el suelo con rabia y dolor, golpeandolo fuertemente hasta que Sheik quién había saltado por las plataformas hasta llegar donde su aamigo se encontraba le tomó por los hombros y le hizo voltear .

―¿Qué ocurre Link? ―le dijo.

―Dorunia...no volverá de allí ...el dragón acabará con su vida...y dejará solo a su hijo, pensé poder  
>impedir su muerte, pensé que podría cambiar el destino de mi amigo... pero no fue así, al<br>destino le gusta reírse de mí haciendo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo sin poder impedir la muerte  
>de mis amigos.<p>

―Pero hablais antes de tiempo ―dijo Sheik ayudando al hyliano a ponerse de pie ―vamos, tenemos  
>que ayudar a los Goron que están encerrados en el volcán... quizás después podamos ayudar a<br>Doruni.

―Que las diosas te escuchen ―exclamo Link.

―Debes tener esperanza...Las diosas le protegeran ―dijo Navi saliendo de su escondite (oscea  
>el sombrero de Link) [*]<br>Link al escuchar a sus amigos se tranquilizo, de todas formas no podria hacer nada por el aun.  
>Solo quedaba cumplir su deceo y salvar a los gorons que estaban esparcidos y encarcelados<br>por doquier.  
>Con esto ultimo en mente, se levanto del piso de tierra y salto hacia la plataforma adyasente. Si<br>no fuera por que alcanzo a sostenerce de la orilla con ambas manos su cuerpo ahora estaría en  
>la lava .<br>Logró subirse rapidamente a la plataforma y camino en la celda que estaba enrejada. Cerca de  
>ella había un interruptor en el suelo de medio pie de ancho y un pie de alto. Se subió en el<br>apretando el interruptor ocasionando que la celda que estaba cerrada se abriese al instante. Se  
>introdujo en ella y encontró a un goron encerrado.<br>Eres goro tú dijo el goron con emoción ¡gracias por gorosalvarme! , ahora te pido que  
>gorosalves a mis hermanos que estan goroesperando tu gororescate! son gorocuatro!<br>No te goropreocupes nosotros los gorosalvaremos le respondio Link.  
>Luego de eso Link abrió el cofre que se encontraba a la derecha del goron encontrando en este<br>una pequeña se la guardó en la alforja y luego de esto volvió hacia donde  
>estaban los demás esperandole.<p>

―Debemos encontrar el martillo legendario―les dijo Sheik al grupo.

―Y no olvidemos a los demás Goron ― añadio el hada que revoloteaba cerca de Sheik.

―Debemos tomar la puerta que está cerrada con llave ―dijo Link ya estando con el grupo ―aqui  
>tengo la llave.<p>

―Esta bien, devolvamonos a la otra habitaccion ―hablo esta vez el principe

Caminaron a par por el lugar llegando rapidamente a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada con  
>un candado. Link que estaba al frente del grupo sacó rapidamente la llave y la introdujo en el<br>candado. De inmediato sonó un clic indicando que podian deshacerse de este.  
>Pasaron uno a uno por la estrecha puerta encontrandose en una estancia enorme. De echo la<br>puerta que estaba paralela a la que habian entrado apenas se podia divisar al otro lado del  
>puente levadiso y un poco inclencle que habia frente a ellos.<br>La pequeña hada avanzó rápidamente dando un rodeo al lugar y luego se reunio con el grupo para  
>informar sus hallazgos.<p>

―¿Que viste Navi?― le preguntó Sheik.

―Hay tres puertas...una esta cerrada con un enorme candado...es la que esta frente a  
>nosotros,al otro lado del puente aha ―jadeó cansada el hada ―a mitad del puente hay un gran<br>espacio sin barandas que lleva a unas elevaciones de piedra, saltando por ellas podeis llegar a  
>las otras dos puertas.<p>

―¿Las dos se encuentran abiertas? ―pregunto esta vez link.

―No...solo la de derecha, la de la izquierda esta cerrada con un enorme bloque con un simbolo  
>de un sol ― le respondio navi revoloteando alrededor de él.<p>

―Comprendo... Creo que lo mejor seria que nos separemos. Yo ire por la puerta de la  
>izquierda ―dijo Link.<p>

―Yo ire con el principe Marth― dijo Sheik.

―Acompañare al joven Link ―dijo Nabarl, un hombre de 20 años, cabellos castaño oscuro muy  
>liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Por arma llevaba una espada larga y delgada que tenia<br>por nombre "Espada Asesina".

―Os acompaño ―dijo Ogma, un hombre de casi la misma edad que el anterior, de cabellos rubios  
>y cortos y una gran cicatris en forma de X en el lado derecho de su rostro. Era muy amigo de Nabarl.<p>

―Entonces el principe Sheik...―dijo Marth.

―Sheik a secas por favor― interrumpió Sheik.

―Entonces Sheik, Merric, Astram y Lena iran conmigo, Est acompaña al joven Link por favor.

―Si ya esta decidido¿¡Que hacemos aqui!?―dijo emocionada Est la menor de las hermanas pegaso (como hacian llamarse).

Comenzaron a avanzar por el puente teniendo recaudo en no resvalar y caer a la lava que  
>cubria el suelo.<br>Cuando al fin llegaron a la avertura del puente comenzaron a saltar a las plataformas. Link fue el  
>que primero salto y fue indicandole a los demas como hacerlo. Ya estando ambos grupos<br>en el lugar indicado fueron hacia las puertas para introducirse en su interior.

―¿Y si lo rompimos con un hacha? ―dijo Ogma observando el bloque, hacha en mano.

―No creo que se rompa con un hacha― respondió Est.

―Creo que Est tiene razón ―dijo Nabarl ―se ve resistente.

―De hecho es irrompible ―dijo Link sacando su Ocarina y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodia. A penas la melodia dejó de escucharse el bloque se iluminó para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en otro sitio dejando la puerta libre.

―¡Wowh! ¡Quiero una de esas! ―señalo la joven espadachina ―¿Se imaginan lo que podría hacer con una ocarina asi?...Nunca más lanzas y espadas desgastadas para Est!

―Siento decepcionarla pero solo existe una ocarina así y sólo funciona con algunos objetos mágicos ―dijo Navi.

―¡Que mala suerte! ―dijo la chica.

Atravesaron la puerta para llegar a una habitación donde el suelo era casi por completo de lava,salvo un angosto camino que atravesaba la mitad de la habitación. La otra parte de esta era por un piso enrejado que daba camino a dos puertas, una a la derecha a un metro de altura (rodeada por un piso de piedra de un metro de ancho y uno y medio de largo) y la otra enfrente de su ubicación actual. Para llegar a ambas debían realizar un salto, ya que estaban separadas  
>del piso por medio metro.<br>Caminaron por la angosta pasarela llegando a la elevación enrejada y cuando todo el grupo  
>estuvo parado en esta comenzaron a sentir cómo temblaba el piso en sus pies.<p>

―¡Corran! ―grito el hada horrorizada mirando hacia atrás.

Cuando los demás vieron se dieron cuenta de porqué el hada había gritado así. Se estaba formando una enorme ola de lava desde el inicio de la habitación que comenzaba a avanzar tomando a cada segundo mas rapidez.

―¡Corran!― grito esta vez Link comenzando a hacer la acción y siendo seguido por los demás.

A los pocos metros alcanzaron la elevación que daba a la puerta de la derecha. Saltaron uno por uno conforme iban llegando. El primero en llegar fue Nabarl, luego Link y Ogma.  
>Todos saltaron sin problemas a excepción de Est. La joven miraba con horror la distancia que la separaba de su salvación. En momentos como este recordaba aquel dicho que decia a menudo su hermana "A veces el remedio es peor que la enfermedad" jamás aquellas palabras tuvieron tanto significado para ella. Si caía al intentar saltar su muerte seria segura... ya que a pesar de que los aretes ígneos la protegían del sofocante calor del volcán, no la protegería del ardor del líquido rojo. La otra opción era quedarse allí parada... Dos formas inminentes de morir e insignificantes segundos para decidir.<br>No fue hasta que sintió que alguien revoloteaba cerca de su rostro chillando algo como "¡Salta!" que se dio cuenta que se había quedado pasmada. Fue entonces que se fijo que Link desde arriba le ofrecía su mano y sus compañeros le hacían palanca para que no se fuera de bruces cuando ella saltara.  
>Haciendo acopio de valor salto para llegar a la plataforma y sujetandoce de la mano que Link le brindaba subió unos momentos antes que la masa de lava pasara frente a ellos.<p>

―Gra...gracias... ―dijo la joven sonrojada de la vergüenza.

―No hay problema ―dijo Link con una sonrisa surcando su rostro ―para eso estamos aquí... Para  
>ayudarnos los unos a los otros.<p>

―¡Exacto! ― chilló Navi.

Cruzaron la puerta para encontrarse en una habitación completamente diferente. Su techo no se podía divisar y en medio de la habitación sobre sus cabezas habia una jaula con dos aterrorizados Gorons colgando de una firme cadena de la cual no podían divisar su final.

―¡Goroayudennos!―gritaban desesperados ambos gorons.

―¡No se goropreocupen!―grito Link―¡Los sacaremos de allí!

Recorrieron la estancia encontrando allí algunos interruptores oxidados. Luego de examinar todo Ogma encontró un cofre detrás de una falsa sitiado de tal forma que solo se podía ver mirando desde cierto ángulo. Luego de que Link lo examinase por unos instantes lo abrió, en el encontró el Martillo Megaton.

Tras tomarlo el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar. También comenzaron a caer escombros desde el cielo y despues de unos segundos se escucho un enorme rugido. El suelo se agrieto y se rompió cerca del centro. Y desde el hueco apareció la pesadilla de todos los Gorons. La bestia mas temida de la montaña de la Muerte...

―¡¿Que hace aqui?!―se pregunto Link esquivando unas bolas de fuego que lanzo la bestia.

―¡¿Que rayos es esto?!― pregunto Ogma alejándose lo mas posible de las bolas de fuego.

―¡Un manakete!― grito Est horrorizada―¿Como es posible?

―¡Es Volvagia!― aclaro Navi―¡La pesadilla de los Goron!¡tened cuidado!

***Continuara***

*: Bueno puse este asterizco ya que queria aclarar que me guusta como hablan los goron de los juegos de ds xD por eso trate de imitar su goroforma de gorohablar xDDD Lo siento si os incomoda ese detalle xD

[*]Tambien me gustaria pedir disculpas publicas a Navi...siempre la olvido xD asi que me esforce en que apareciera harto al final ...por que me daba flojera cambiar toodo el cap solo por que olvide que existia xD

Y no crean que me olvido de ustedes xD lo siento muuucho, realmente detesto tener tan poco tiempo y ganas de escribir... echadle la culpa a mi novio xD ¿quien le manda a regalarme el Fire Emblem Awakening y el Pokemon Y? asi que entenderan que e estado haciendo estos ultimos meses xD (Ademas de estudiar y cuidar a mi bebe presiosa)

En el siguiente capitulo la pelea contra Volvagia, una que otra sorpresita le esperara a Marth y tambien sabremos que hacen las princesas...

Saludos se cuidan! Dejen reviews que son el motor de gente como yo xD

Bye Bye!

PD: no demorare tanto para el prox cap...ya que tengo casi toda la parte de Zelda y solo me falta redactar lo que sigue de este templo...tratare de no hacerlo muuy tedioso para no demorarme mucho :3.

PPD: Sheik es como en la imagen que puse en esta historia...para que os hagais una idea.


End file.
